Esta seria una buena historia para Kishimoto
by MenmaAction - kun
Summary: ¿Que tal, EH? ¿No es suficiente con salvar al mundo ninja? ¿Por que no salvar a toda la Humanidad? ¿Por qué no llevarlo a otro nivel? Kishimoto, si en la vida llegas a leer esto, esta... Seria una buena historia para ti.


ÉSTA SERÍA UNA BUENA HISTORIA PARA KISHIMOTO.

Naruto - Nueva Generación: Volviendo a la Era del Caos.

 **Nota del autor:** Mundo original de la serie Naruto, manga creado por Kishimoto Masashi. Se añadió un tiempo previo al Fin del Mundo, tomando como base La Era del Caos. La historia se remonta cinco años después de Boruto The Movie. Al mundo de Naruto se le suma la Mitología griega, la ciencia ficción y la inclusión además, de personajes de otras series anime y manga. Todos los personajes a los que yo haga mención NO me pertenecen. Idea y trama de ésta Novela son de mi plena imaginación; por demás, está en total disposición de QUIENES TENGAN derecho a tomar parte de esta obra en lo que HAYA LUGAR.

 _Prólogo:_

 _Hinata._

 _\- ¡Mamá, papá. Ya nos vamos! - Boruto e Himawari decían casi al unísono._

 _\- Esperen, chicos. No se les olviden el... -pero no oyeron-_

 _\- Estamos bien, mamá. -dijo un Boruto serio-_

 _\- Comeremos después, adiós. -dijo una Himawari afanada._

 _Y tras decir eso se escuchó un portazo a la salida. Hinata espabiló del susto frente a esa despedida tan acelerada de sus hijos; y posteriormente, su corazón se conpungió ante el nuevo trato tan distante y casi tan indiferente por parte de los dos seres a quienes ella les dió la vida._

 _\- Vuelvan pronto. -dijo en léve voz aún triste-_

 _\- ¿Qué sucedió, Hinata? ¿Pasó algo malo? -_

 _Naruto salía a escena después de estar en el baño y bajando por las escaleras ya listo para salir a trabajar a la Torre del Hokage._

 _\- Nada cariño. -trataba de mentir-_

 _\- ¿Boruto e Himawari se fueron sin recibir tu comida otra vez? -preguntó casi que obvio-_

 _Asiento con la cabeza ante la pregunta._

 _\- Cielo, ellos ya son adolescentes. ¿Qué esperabas? Ya habíamos hablado de eso. Creí que ese tema estaba claro entre los dos. Esos chicos son incontrolables a esa edad. -dijo mi esposo-_

 _\- Pasaron por en medio de mí sin siquiera verme. Cuando venga a ver ellos ya ni me van a hablar. -dije acongojada-_

 _\- Si eso pasa, ya ellos no estarán más en ésta casa porque tendrán ocupaciones en las suyas. -dijo Naruto-_

 _\- A veces creo que ya me ven sólo como su banco; esto ya es como un hotel donde sólo pasan la noche y yo soy la recepcionista; estoy dejando de ser su madre para ellos y ahora sólo soy la que les abastezco de provisiones... -dije eso a punto de llorar-_

 _\- Basta, Hinata. No te des tan duro. No es tu culpa lo que está pasando. -contesta mi marido-_

 _\- Pero es que me duele, Naruto. -hablaba con el alma-_

 _\- Lo sé, Hinata. A mí también me hace sentir mal un poco ver todo esto. Por algo somos sus padres. Pero esto es algo que debemos tomar con fuerza y madurez. -_

 _Una muy pequeña pero sentida lágrima se me corrió tras oír a mi marido decir aquello._

 _\- Hinata, nuestros hijos no van a estar para siempre con nosotros. Ellos van a querer también hacer sus vidas así como tú y yo hicimos las nuestras. Algún día ellos se... -le interrumpió casi a callar-_

 _\- No termines esa frase, por favor. -dije dolida-_

 _\- Vamos, Hinata. Tu debes... -de nuevo interrumpo-_

 _\- Pero es que no quiero... Me cuesta mucho aceptarlo. -más dolida-_

 _\- Hinata, Boruto e Himawari, algún día, ellos se van a ir de... -hasta que estallo de sentimiento-_

 _\- ¡Te dije que ya no hables más, Naruto! -ya lloraba-_

 _Naruto se quedó perplejo. Jamás le había gritado desde que nos casamos. Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que había hecho y con Naruto tratando de decir algo sin salir del shock, seco mis lágrimas y en actitud sumisa le digo._

 _\- Mi amor, perdoname. Perdoname cariño. No quise gritarte, perdoname por favor. -lo dije muy arrepentida.-_

 _Estaba con miedo de que Naruto reaccionara ofendido y se molestase muy rudo conmigo; pero contrario a eso él me toma los hombros y me dice con voz tranquila._

 _\- Ya, está bien, Hinata. Sólo, tranquilízate, ¿sí? -un Naruto comprensivo me estaba consolando-_

 _\- Yo... Es solo que... ¡Apenas sí me acuerdo cuando Hima tuvo su primer diente de leche!; ¡A Boruto cuando se graduó de la academia!; ¡La fiesta de navidad en casa de los abuelos!; ¡Aún recuerdo sus caras cuando recibieron sus regalos!; ¡No te imaginas la alegría que sentí cuando ambos nos decían con tanto orgullo: "Mamá, papá, Ya somos ninjas"! Ojalá pudiera retenerlos. Detenerlos un minuto, mirarlos a los ojos y decirles con el corazón: "Boruto... Himawari... Por favor... ¡Ya no crezcan más!" -y tras desahogar mi alma comienzo a llorar otra vez-_

 _Dije esas palabras ya aferrada al traje de mi esposo y hundiendo mi cabeza contra su pecho, llorando y desahogando todos mis sentimientos. Hablaba desde el fondo del corazón de una madre. Quería saber, si de entre tanta realidad tan dura, podría tratar, aunque sea un poco, de hacer algo al respecto. Pero eso era tan inútil como el detener a mis hijos cuando salen de la casa o impedir que ambos aumenten de estatura. Boruto tiene ya 17 años y está a punto de irse a vivir a un apartamento sólo en compañía de Inojin y Shikadai; y en cuanto a mi hija, Himawari, bueno... Omitiendo un hecho de que alguna vez una agencia de modelaje por intermedio de una revista prestigiosa de magazine quiso contactar con nosotros para que mi Himawari fuera la imagen titular de una gran marca de ropa. Entre todas las temporadas desde la Primavera al Otoño, pasando por los estilos de moda casual, veraniega, de trabajo, deportiva, llegó al punto de la ropa íntima; lo cuál, al oírlo mi marido y yo, nos dió tanto sangrado nasal que sacamos casi que a patadas a los señores representantes de la dichosa agencia de nuestra casa. El tan solo imaginar ver la fotografía de mi hija en una revista, en un traje de baño tan corto, con el escultural físico que ya cuenta y ante la mirada de muchos hombres, era un asunto como para morirse. Tiene solo 15 años. Puedo decir que aún tengo autoridad sobre ella de tenerla en esta casa; pero lo cierto también es, que Himawari es la más aventajada de toda su clase. Sus habilidades como kunouchi son extraordinarias. Incluso aprendió y dominó el modo sabio de su padre primero que su hermano Boruto a solo sus 10 años. Tanto ella como él, despertaron su Byakugan y encima de todo, parte del chackra de Kurama se transfirió a ellos por parte de Naruto y ambos pueden usar el modo bijuu en forma de manto. Y si esto no es demasiado, Himawari tiene un excepcional talento para los deportes extremos. Sabe andar en bicicleta tipo BMX al estilo de un deportista extremo. Contrario a lo que creía que esa parte la heredaría mi hijo mayor, Himawari, sin hacer uso del chackra, es muy buena con herramientas como el skate, los patines, la bicicleta, las horrorosas motocicletas que tanto quería que Naruto no permitiera que entraran a Konoha y al país del Fuego en general e inclusive, a las tablas de nieve y los esquís en el invierno. Algún otro deporte extremo que Himawari no haya practicado, sólo es cuestión de que lo vea, aprenda, practique un poco y ya es toda una maestra absoluta. Me aterra profundamente la rapidez con la que no solo aprende sino como domina lo que hace. Es como algo innato con lo que nació que yo no me di de cuenta. En lo que respecta a su labor como ninja, Himawari ha sido catalogada como la segunda Itachi Uchiha de la Aldea de la Hoja. Muchos shinobis, algunos de ellos muy conocidos y uno en particular amigo incondicional mío, han dicho que sus habilidades son totalmente y hasta probablemente mayores a las de un Jounin o un ANBU. Esta última se presentó de improviso a mi casa por medio del líder mismo de esa fuerza elite, muy educadamente, a pedirme que si permitía que mi hija fuera invitada a integrarse de inmediato a ANBU. Imaginar a su papá trabajando en su escritorio y se presente un ninja con máscara, armadura, espada y un tatuaje en su brazo solicitado al azar por él mismo y que al pedirle que se identifique encuentre la enorme sorpresa que se trate de su propia hija, saludándolo como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, le daría un infarto cardíaco. Y desde patrocinadores, pasando por el país del Fuego hasta casi llegar a la civilización occidental, he recibido ofertas para dejar que Himawari ingrese a institutos costosos y de prestigio, becada completamente, a cambio, de permitir que ellos la incorporen a sus equipos deportivos y participe en campeonatos y torneos internacionales. Han sido muchas las veces que me he dado a la negativa de aceptar sus pretensiones; pero de igual modo ha sido directamente proporcional a ello, los altercados y las discusiones que he tenido con mi hija al respecto. No quiero aceptar el hecho de que ella también se vaya de casa. Muy pronto se irá Boruto y no quiero perder también a Himawari; pero por otro lado, sería completamente injusto y demasiado egoísta de mi parte, interrumpir y truncarle los sueños a mi hija. Ella merece salir adelante y florecer, como el bello girasol que es. No puedo detenerla. Así que que mirar a mis hijos todos los días y pensar en la idea de que pronto tendré que verlos partir y decirles adiós me estaba destrozando por dentro; me estaba rompiendo el corazón._

 _Naruto me abraza con cariño, y tras levantar mi rostro y seca mis lágrimas con sus manos me dice:_

 _\- Cariño... Lo más importante de todo esto... Es que ambos estarán bien y no les hará falta nada. Se ganan solos su dinero cumpliendo sus misiones y si ellos necesitan algo extra saben que no se lo vamos a negar. ¡Y aún así lo evitan hacer! Aunque sin tanto éxito - me lo decía mirándome con cara de complicidad-_

 _No pude ocultarlo. Sabía que era verdad. Porque él y yo dejamos algún dinero guardado entre sus ropas o se la colocamos escondida en sus billeteras en algunas ocasiones por si acaso tienen una emergencia._

 _\- Naruto - kun... Eso sólo es a veces... -decía un poco avergonzada-_

 _\- ¿Pero ves que es cierto? Además, ultimamente Boruto anda pidiendo tu ayuda para hacer esos chocolates. ¡Cuando carajos se volvió tan interesado en los asuntos caseros! Después que lo espiaste y supimos que es novio de Sarada a escondidas de Sasuke, decidiste enseñarle a prepararlos gustosa. - dijo con gracia-_

 _\- ¡N-Naruto - kun! ¡N-No me sigas recordando eso p-por favor! -respondí más avergonzada por recordarme esa pasada aquella que me dejó muy mal-_

 _Me imaginé por un segundo a mí en aquel bosque viendo que Boruto esperaba a alguien y yo lo espiaba detrás de un arbusto sobre una rama alta. No pude ver quien era al principio cuando llegó; pero si pude lo que hicieron después; cuando Boruto besó a esa persona, perdí el equilibrio, la rama se rompió y caí al suelo estrepitosamente vuelta maleza entre tanto bosque. Sólo ahí me di cuenta de dos cosas: 1) que la persona misteriosa era la hija de Sakura, Sarada. 2) estaba siendo observada por ambos y mi hijo Boruto diciendo: "Mamá, qué haces aquí". Fué el momento más vergonzoso de toda mi vida y creo que el de mi hijo también al arruinar su momento de la juventud más sublime._

 _\- Igual, te perdonó por lo que hiciste y aún sigue pidiéndote ayuda cuando se trata de hacer de la cocina. Es esmerado en aprender pero desafortunadamente él no es muy bueno en la cocina. Cuando viva en el apartamento con los chicos estoy seguro que vendrá muy seguido a que le enseñes. Además, puedes siempre darle un buen consejo ahora que tiene novia para que no cometa los mismos errores que yo. -eso lo dijo sin mucho animo por razones obvias-_

 _(Reí por debajo) - Claro, tienes razón. -sonreía-_

 _Y por Himawari tampoco será un problema. Es casi independiente, pero no puede vivir más de 24 horas sin tomar su teléfono celular y llamar a casa al menos para saber que estamos bien. -dijo mi marido-_

 _\- Ufff. Por lo menos ella hace eso. Por esa parte no tengo ninguna queja sobre ella. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo sobre Boruto. -digo con nostalgia-_

 _\- No te preocupes más, Hinata. Ellos te aman y lo sabes. Jamás van a dejarnos del todo. Y aunque ellos no estén más aquí, yo por mi lado estaré contigo siempre. Tal vez no esté siempre por toda tu vida...-_

 _Me conpungía el corazón esa primera parte. Pero luego termina..._

 _\- ...mas te doy mi palabra, Hinata, que estaré contigo, hasta el final de la mía. Aishiteru, cariño. - termina de hablar-_

 _\- También te amo, Naruto - kun._

 _Tiempo actual: El Caos._

\- ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! Despierta. -llamaba Karin-

Despertaba del sueño. Me había quedado dormida dentro de la aeromoto deslizadora. Estoy sentada en el puesto del ocupante atrás mientras Karin conduce en el puesto de adelante. Un vehículo del futuro en el que nos transportaba por entre la serranía, en medio de un paisaje desolado, muerto y destruido. Los titanes habían regresado a la Tierra invocados por los dioses, que se habían vuelto corruptos y habían iniciado con destruir el mundo y devolverlo a la Era del Caos. El cielo se había quemado y ahora solo habían nubes de tormenta, de día y de noche. Jamás cambiaba.

\- Hinata, despierta. Ya estamos cerca del punto. -decía Karin con seriedad-

Recordé y supe de inmediato a qué se refería. La última esperanza para salvar a la humanidad. Karin se estaba refiriendo, a la maquina del tiempo que habían desarrollado en una corporación, en la civilización europea, donde Karin, se había ido a vivir y que hasta hace muy poco, trabajaba allí, antes que los titanes destruyeran la Tierra y acabaran con todo lo que habitaba en ella y con casi todos los seres humanos. Karin y yo, eramos de las pocas personas que aún seguíamos con vida en el planeta y estábamos en riesgo, pues los humanos que habían sobrevivido a la extinción estaban siendo cazados por horrendas criaturas venidas desde el mismo Hades. Tal vez para ese momento, solo nosotras quedábamos con vida en todo el mundo. Eramos la única salvación para darle al mundo una segunda oportunidad; de revertir ésta tragedia; de olvidar que...

\- ... -me quedo enlagunada en mis pensamientos-

Karin lo notaba y de inmediato me exhorta con vehemencia para que reaccione.

\- ¡Hinata! No está bien que te quedes así. Mantente hablando conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? - decía muy sería pero serena. No estaba siendo grosera. Entendía por qué lo hacía. Sin embargo...

\- Estoy bien, Karin. Es sólo que me quedé dormida. Es todo. -me excuso en un pretexto-

\- Llevas sin dormir tres días seguidos. Mirate, estás exhausta... -pausó un par de segundos y luego dijo- ...Y ya no puedes seguir así por siempre. - Karin-

\- Lo sé. -disimulaba, pero era inutil-

\- Yo no hablaba de tu estado físico. -ahora habla en un tono recio-

Me disgustó un poco su forma de hablar. Sé que trata de ayudarme pero... ¿cómo ayudas a un alma muerta atrapada bajo un cuerpo?

\- Bien entonces, ya que estamos hablando de eso... ¿Por qué no te dejas de rodeos y me lo dices de una buena vez? -le pregunto con soberbia-

Karin respondió con un mismo gesto de disgusto y contesta al fin.

\- Me refiero a tu estado emocional. Esto es demasiado difícil de lidiar. Si soy yo y casi no puedo mirarte a los ojos. De solo ver tu rostro y saber que hasta a uno se le parte el alma en mil pedazos. -

Karin hacia pausas entre frases, hablando y respondiendo con tanta dificultad. Era una mujer normal, no una psicóloga. Pero ni todos los médicos del mundo, si existieran... podrían sanar y menos devolver a la vida un alma muerta. Si con un cuerpo ya es complicado, ahora con algo que no se ve, a ver cómo le haces.

Pues ya no hables más de ese asunto Karin y sigamos. Yo... Jamás volveré a ser la misma. Lo único que me queda... Es aferrarnos a ésta tabla de salvación. Si funciona tal como lo has dicho, podremos cambiar esta tragedia que ahora tenemos por realidad. Si es lo que necesitamos para no vivir nada de lo hemos vivido... ¡Estoy dispuesta hasta de ofrendar mi propia vida! Si es que a esto se le puede decir vida... -hablaba entre pausas-

Karin me miraba ahora y me veía con horror. Cada palabra que salía de mi boca, eran palabras vacías, frías, sin vida. Quería y tenía ganas de cogerme y sacudirme con violencia, de gritarme y hasta incluso abofetearme a más no poder. No quería ver cómo me perdía en el dolor... A una amiga que lo perdió todo. Todo lo que tenía, no importaba por cuanto era sólo lo material que puedes recuperar; pero cuando al fin logras tener todo lo que más amas... Y te lo arrancan del pecho y desaparece para siempre... ¿Quién puede devolvertelo?

\- Hinata... No vuelvas a empezar... Sabes que no logro soportar verte en ese estado. Has sufrido demasiado lo sé... ¡Y es por eso que hemos llegado hasta aquí, Para cambiar todo este destino! Así el mundo no se perderá, ninguna persona morirá y tu no habrás perdido a... -

Pero Karin calló un segundo y después de eso, no tuvo ni pudo completar aquella oración. Pero ya qué... Si la hubiera terminado, tan solo me haría un poquito más infeliz de lo que ya estoy y me volvería a recordar que he perdido a todo lo que yo más amaba: mi familia; a mi esposo... Y a mis hijos.

Ya que no tuvo más impulso de valor para seguir hablando, resolví en responderle.

\- Lo único que ahora me importa en la vida, es regresar en el tiempo y prevenirlos de todo el Caos que se avecina. Ya me es indiferente lo que pase con mi vida después de eso. Si aunque solo pueda verlos por última vez que están vivos... Tal vez sólo así quizás... Se aliviará esto que tengo metido en el alma. -le dije desde mi dolor-

Karin solo pudo volver la vista al frente y permanecer en silencio. No había nada que decir. Esto es el motivo por las que las dos estamos aquí. Los segundos que transcurrían eran de un silencio entendible y absoluto. Había que aceptarlo; las cosas son como son. Pero aquel silencio funesto, casi marcial y semejante a uno de esos que se tienen por un buen recuerdo, se rompe tajante y sincronizado, al sonido de las máquinas, cuando el radar alerta con agudos beeps, de varias amenazas rondantes, que se estaban aproximando.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto entrando en situación-

\- El radar está detectando varios objetos a los alrededores en un radio de 5 kilómetros. -dice con seriedad-

\- ¿Sabes lo que es? -pregunto-

\- No lo sé. -

Los beeps se incrementan casi que inmediatamente en sonido y frecuencia en aquel instante.

\- ¡Se acercan rápido! ¡Estan del otro lado del cerro que henos pasado! -y acabado de decir eso, los beeps incrementaron mucho más- ¡No es posible! ¡Estan casi a un kilómetro de nosotras! - Karin ya estaba alarmada-

\- ... ¡Byakugan! -activo mi dojutsu-

Mi visión se extiende por el perímetro y de inmediato entro en contacto con la amenaza. Al darme cuenta lo que es, mis sentidos se alertan al máximo y la situación para nosotras se convierte en difícil.

\- ¡Deprisa Karin, tienes que acelerar! ¡Estamos en peligro! -dije vehementemente-

\- ¡¿Ya sabes lo que es?! -dijo alarmada-

\- ¡Son demonios alados de Hades! ¡Y vienen muy rápido! -

Pero no había terminado de hablar, cuando el sonido de las alas rasgar con furia el viento de aquel cielo gris de tormenta y el abismal ruido de los alaridos ensordecedores de los demonios, irrumpen ahora, alrededor de la moto deslizadora.

\- ¡Sujetate! - advirtió Karin-

Y en un acto de pericia, Karin maniobra la aeromoto a toda velocidad, realizando giros sobre su propio eje, zigzagueando y evadiendo a esas criaturas que, sin mayor problema, se lanzaban hacia el vehículo y con sus garras trataban de destrozarnos en el aire. Karin podría ser tan temeraria como quisiera, a tal punto que me habría quitado para siempre las ganas de hacer del baño por muchos días; sin embargo, si eso ayudaba a evitar a las bestias que nos están atacando, podría quedar satisfecha de no sufrir nunca más de estreñimiento.

Pero los demonios de Hades no se daban por vencidos; y ya llevábamos cinco minutos de realizar maniobras en los alrededores del punto de llegada sin poder perderlos. No había otra opción...

\- Si no hacemos algo con esas cosas jamás nos dejarán que entremos a las instalaciones. -le dije a Karin-

\- Muy bien. Hay una ametralladora 7,62 incorporada a la aeromoto. ¡Úsala! -Karin manipulando los controles-

De inmediato un arma de fuego sale de abajo de la moto deslizadora y queda ajustada atrás del asiento del copiloto; y después, el asiento se separa un poco de la parte de adelante y se gira 180° para quedar mirando hacia atrás y con un tablero para apuntar al blanco.

\- ¡Dispara ahora, Hinata! -grita Karin-

Y como por inercia y sacando una miga de todo ese odio que llevo adentro, aprieto el gatillo de la ametralladora y el infierno comienza a desatarse en la serranía. Karin hacía lo suyo, evadiendo a las criaturas, mientras que yo, les iba cobrando de a uno por uno todo el daño tan irreversible que me habían hecho, de aparecer de nuevo sobre la tierra, derribando a rafagazos cada demonio que apareciera en mi tablero. No creerá nadie que a la verdad, jamás he usado un arma de fuego; pero la adrenalina, el fogueo y la sensación de tomar la vida de cualquier ser viviente, a la voz del fuego y el olor de la pólvora, me emocionó tanto, que incluso me asustó, de saber que puedo llegar a volverme una mujer psicópata sin medida en mi estado actual. Pero entonces eso no estaría bien. No debo perder el control; no si quiero rescatar a la humanidad del Fin y la destrucción.

Pero al cabo de un rato y con una docena de criaturas hechas colador, Karin realiza una maniobra para colocarse en un claro cerca del suelo, brindándome un mejor campo de tiro; cuando entonces, de repente y sin previo aviso, un demonio alado se aventó en picada vertical, y cayó encima de nosotras estremeciendo toda la aeromoto. Estaba justo encima del vidrio que cubría mi cabina; la criatura intentó lanzar un zarpazo con sus garras pero moví todo el poder de fuego hacia ella, destrozándola por completo, pero ésta al caer, agarró con la otra mano la ametralladora, arrancándola del vehículo dejándolo sin arma y con el vidrio cubierta atravesado con huecos. Aquel brusco jalón hizo mover la nave involuntariamente, por lo cual, Karin no tuvo el control de ella por unos segundos, y lo peor de todo, en ese momento, los demonios se aventaron con más furia y atacaron el vehículo. El primero llegó y enseguida de caer sobre la nave rompió la cubierta de mi cabina, sujetandose con sus pies y una mano. Me cubro la cara para evitar ser cortada por los cristales; pude oír como las latas de la aeromoto se retorcían al aferrarse las garras del demonio en ellas. Y cuando éste ya se preparaba para despedazarme con sus garras...

\- ¡Hakken kushou! -

Uso mi puño suave contra el demonio, que de inmediato sale despedido de golpe unos cien metros, para luego caer derrotado varios metros más hasta chocar contra el suelo. Ahora era yo quien apartaba a las criaturas de la nave con mi Juuken, y estaba dando resultado; pero desgraciadamente una criatura se coló por mi punto ciego y de un zarpazo, trató de atacar de frente a Karin, la cual, intentó esquivarlo, sin embargo, aunque no la tocó a ella, el demonio si rasgó los mecanismos de la nave la cuál, bloqueó los controles y comenzó a perder estabilidad.

\- ¡Mierda, la nave no responde! -alarmó Karin-

\- ¡Qué! -sorprendida contesto-

\- ¡Los controles no responden! ¡El sistema del motor fué averiado, tenemos que aterrizar de inmediato! - dijo Karin-

Ahora el sonido de los beeps que hacía el tablero de control de la nave habían cambiado y se convirtieron en insoportables pitos de alarma que advertían de una grave falla en el vehículo.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡La nave no responde! ¡Nos vamos a caer! ¡Chocaremos! -dijo una Karin muy alterada-

Entre la presión que tenía y los demonios que de atrás aún nos perseguían, el ruido de la máquina era total y caótico. La nave está expidiendo humo y ya no se puede estar estable en ella sin hacer uso de chackra en los pies.

\- ¡Hinata, vamos a caer! -grita Karin-

Y al frente de nosotras un montón de rocas al pie de un cerro amenazaba con recibirnos al impacto. Y en cuestión de centésimas de segundo reaccionamos.

\- ¡Karin, Saltemos, Ya! -

Y como último recurso al no ver otra salida, Karin expulsa el vidrio de la cabina y en el instante, saltamos de la aeromoto y caemos al piso usando control de chackra para no salir heridas por el salto; y seguido a eso, la nave, que había perdido el control, finalmente, choca contra las rocas estallando sin más remedio.

Karin y yo resultamos ilesas de la caída, pero no podemos detenernos a tomar un respiro, sino que al contrario, de inmediato corremos por entre los árboles muertos de vegetación, subiendo el cerro para ubicar la entrada oculta del laboratorio en donde se halla la máquina del tiempo.

\- ¡Démonos prisa! ¡Esas cosas no tardaran en encontrarnos! ¿Ya ubicaste la entrada? - le pregunto a Karin-

Karin ahora se concentraba y haciendo uso de sus habilidades sensoriales, buscaba el sello donde ella dejó marcada la entrada del laboratorio. Puesto que la gente que vivía en esta parte del mundo no sabían que Karin fué una shinobi, el trabajo para ella le resultó mucho más sencillo. Rápidamente, activo mi Byakugan, y detecto que las criaturas ya sabían que no estamos en la nave impactada y ahora nos buscaban desde el aire... Y ya se acercaban rápido hacia nosotras. Entre el relieve y las rocas que cubren la serranía, en un rayo de luz de esperanza, Karin lanza una exclamación.

\- ¡Ya la encontré! Está más adelante de ese... -

Y no acabó de hablar cuando las criaturas aparecieron tras nosotras.

\- ¡Cuidado Hinata! -advirtió Karin-

Un demonio alado se lanzó hacia mi para atacarme. Pero sin perder el ritmo de la marcha, eludo al enemigo gracias a la habilidad de mi dojutsu. Esquivaba sus ataques, golpeaba, mandé a volar lejos a algunos de ellos y protegía a Karin, que en ese momento era la prioridad para hallar la entrada al lugar y también la única que sabe encender la máquina del tiempo. No puedo permitir que toquen a Karin. Ella no debe morir, y para eso, tenía que protegerla a toda costa. Y si es el caso, de morir por defenderla a ella, si eso servía para que regrese en el tiempo y evite toda esta catástrofe.

Alejaba con mi Puño Suave a toda criatura que se le acercara a Karin en la carrera y al mismo tiempo evadía los ataques de las bestias de Hades. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero por algún motivo, mi Byakugan era mucho más efectivo y fluía con mis reflejos a la perfección: mis reacciones son más rápidas, mis movimientos, mi equilibrio, mi control de chackra, mis bloqueos y mis ataques, ahora son mucho más veloces y aún mucho más fuertes que antes. Soy más rápida, más veloz, más aguda en mis sentidos, más fuerte...

\- ¡Juho Shoshiken! ( _Puño Suave: Puños gemelos de León) -_ Uso mi kinjutsu -

Mucho más fuerte...

( _Kinjutsu: se denomina así a los jutsus de muy alto nivel, que por la extrema dificultad para ejecutarlos y el riesgo que puede ocasionar al usuario de mal emplearlos, se catalogan como jutsus prohibidos)._

Las criaturas de Hades se aventaban decididas a matar, pero mi jutsu no les hacía posible cumplir con su tarea. Realmente eran bestias aterradoras; pero en ese momento eran justamente ellas quienes se sentían aterradas por el poder de mis ataques. Entre toda la acción que se desataba allí, Karin ubica la entrada del laboratorio.

\- ¡Ahí está! ¡Esa es! La entrada al laboratorio. - señaló con la mirada-

\- Será un problema entrar sin que éstas... -golpeo a una criatura- ...cosas nos sigan atrás. -culmino mi frase-

\- No hay problema. Yo me encargo de eso. -dice resuelta-

Entonces, más criaturas aladas surgen de la tierra envueltas en humo negro salir del mismo Infierno o Tartaro como lo conocían la gente que supo su historia.

\- Estamos en problemas. Hay demasiados para lidiar con ellos solas. -advierto-

\- Ve adelante. Entra tu primero; yo abriré el sello. -

En ese momento Karin ejecuta una posición de manos y de repente una compuerta aparece más adelante a unos 150 metros ocultada por un genjutsu.

\- ¡Entra ya! -pide Karin-

\- ¿Y tu qué? -pregunto alarmada por ella-

\- Sellaré la entrada. Esto será estruendoso. -

Sacaba Karin una especie de bomba de su bolso de asalto ninja. Y luego de encenderla, la arroja en toda la entrada. Cuando entro primero, hay un túnel que conduce más abajo de la superficie y justo enseguida entra Karin y grita sin dejar de correr.

\- ¡Cubrete! -

Las criaturas llegaban ahora a la entrada a toda velocidad, pero cuando la bomba que arrojó Karin quedó lista para explotar, ella usó una posición de manos con su derecha y dice...

\- Boom. -

Y la bomba, detonada a la señal de chackra por la posición de manos de Karin, hace explosión en el lugar.

El estruendo fué demasiado fuerte y expansivo. Por mi Byakugan noté, que todo el exterior del cerro, en un radio de 500 metros, quedó consumido en fuego y calor destructivo. La entrada se deshizo instantáneamente tras la explosión, lo que provocó que hubiera en consecuencia un derrumbe adentro del tunel; solo al sentir que el cerro se nos iba a caer encima, Karin y yo apuramos el paso para huir de las rocas que caían encima de nosotras. Era peligroso, sin embargo el derrumbe bloqueaba la onda explosiva de la bomba y el fuego no nos alcanzaba debido a las rocas. Mas no era necesario decir por qué debíamos correr túnel abajo. Sólo hasta que salimos a un primer subnivel, el derrumbe llegó hasta allí y finalmente, pudimos parar y tomar un respiro, un respiro tan increíble como aliviado.

Después de tomar un respiro, evaluamos la situación y repasamos el plan.

\- Qué susto. Eso estuvo cerca. -dijo la pelirroja-

\- Pero ya estamos aquí adentro. -le respondo-

\- Sí. Aquí es. Ésta es la instalación subterránea del Laboratorio de Desarrollo Científico de la Corporación Equinox en las montañas del Caucaso. Estamos en el primer subnivel. Aquí es el Deposito. Es en donde estan las bodegas en que se almacenan los equipos, herramientas y todo el material de trabajo e ingeniería necesarios para todo el laboratorio. La máquina fué desarrollada por el doctor Radamanto Samos. Un científico griego que dedicó toda su vida estudiando las leyes del espacio tiempo. Se creyó por siglos que viajar en el tiempo era un mito; una cosa imposible de lograr; algo que sólo cabía en la imaginación para alguna película de ciencia ficción. Pero con lo avanzada que estaba la tecnología hace poco, la colaboración de muchos expertos de las ciencias, el apoyo de multinacionales y miles de millones de inversión del sector privado y particular, se logró aquello que todos vieron como imposible: El doctor Radamanto Samos, después de muchos años y tras varios experimentos clasificados, logró traspasar la barrera y los limites del espacio tiempo y se registró por primera vez en la humanidad, el primer viaje en el tiempo verídico. Un hecho sin precedentes en la Tierra. Lo más complicado de tantos años de trabajo fué el hallar y estabilizar una fuente de energía lo suficientemente poderosa para mantener abierta la brecha que rompe la barrera del espacio tiempo. -explicaba la Uzumaki-

\- Increíble. Pero no tengo idea de que quieres decir ni lo que significa. Lo lamento, es que no sé mucho de ciencias. -me disculpaba por la ignorancia-

\- Miralo de éste modo para que comprendas mejor de lo que hablo: El tiempo que transcurre es como una línea recta infinita que sigue derecha su curso. A esa se le entrelaza el espacio. Pero además, la historia que se marca, aquella que se escribe, la que se ha vivido en el pasado, inclusive este momento justo del presente donde estamos tu y yo ahora es la tercera linea que viaja paralela a las otras dos, formando así como una especie de cordón de tres dobleces del tiempo, que viaja infinita y sigue su curso derecha hasta el Fin. El viajar en el tiempo es entonces como deshacer el doblés de esas líneas que viajan paralelas, separándolas y volverlas a entrelazar, pero hacerlo en el sentido contrario llevando la misma sincronía y ritmo que como iba en su marcha original. El peligro de realizar tal hazaña es TOTAL. Ningún ser humano ha tratado antes con las leyes del espacio tiempo; no saben con certeza sus alcances y menos de sus consecuencias. La hipótesis que más fuerza tomaba y estaban por confirmar, era la de que si por alguna razón, en el proceso de viajar en el tiempo, algo llegase a salir mal y cualquiera o varias o todas las tres lineas que comprenden el espacio tiempo llegasen a ser alteradas, se abriese una más que la otra, se doblase más o se entrelazarse menos que las otras o incluso que en proceso esta o todo el cordón se rompiese, podría ocurrir una secuencia de eventos catalíticos en todo el planeta. En otras palabras, Hinata, podrían aniquilar no sólo de nuestro mundo, sino de todo el universo completo. Sería mucho peor que explotar toda la Tierra desde adentro usando bombas atómicas. -relata Karin-

\- ¿Eso es en serio? - pregunto con asombro sin sarcasmo alguno-

\- Por supuesto que es en serio. No se sabía bien que iría a pasar: podría solo ocurrir un deja vú mundial, los relojes a nivel mundial se retrasarían por cinco minutos, ocurriría un apagón, las fechas de computadoras y calendarios se verían alteradas, algunos objetos, sitios, lugares o edificios sufrirían cambios inexplicables ó podrían ocurrir severas alteraciones de la realidad y sus formas en distintas partes del mundo, cambios bruscos en el tiempo, las horas, los minutos y segundos; los días meses y años no pasarían de igual modo. La gente vería con horror como envejece cronológicamente en cuestiones de segundos y moriría en menos de un minuto. No se sabe bien; también incluso pueden haber terremotos y otros desastres naturales. No importa en realidad que bien o mal ocurra, en cualquiera de los casos, todo aquello que pueda pasar al menor error que suceda en el proceso de viajar en el tiempo, puede significar el Fin de la Tierra. -termina de explicar Karin-

\- Bien. Comprendo. Es un riesgo el que estamos tomando en el de venir aquí a usar la máquina del tiempo. -dije ya sabida-

\- Umjum. Algunos creen que incluso la máquina que creó el Dr Radamanto Samos podría catalogarse como la peor arma de destrucción masiva jamás creada sobre la Tierra debido a los inmensos riesgos que se corren por solo volver aunque sea unos minutos atrás en el tiempo. A veces por eso creo que es mejor hacer las cosas bien uno como persona y no cometer tantos errores en la vida. Podrías nunca remediarlos. Por eso se decía el dicho de que el tiempo no regresa. Es también por eso que entiendo por qué es demasiado complicado viajar en el tiempo y alterar el destino de las cosas. A veces pienso que sólo debes aceptar lo que ya pasó; sin embargo...

-hizo una pausa sabiendo a quien podría caerle mal esa última frase y luego, la rectifica-

...También creo que, incluso hasta eso tiene sus excepciones. No eres la primera humana en sufrir una perdida tan grande como la tuya, Hinata; en la historia han pasado muchos más que han sufrido muchísimas cosas peores que tú. Aún así... El dolor... Ese dolor... El dolor que se siente... El dolor que tú sientes... Eso no tiene precio. No puedo aceptar esa realidad. No soy yo la que sufro, pero sin embargo algo adentro de mí me está clamando a gritos que debo ayudarte a cambiar esto; a revertir tu destino; a evitar que sientas el dolor de la muerte y no poder hacer nada para que ella misma no te lleve consigo de una vez. Quiero ayudarte a volver al pasado y prevenirlos a todos de la amenaza que ha destruido esta Tierra. -dijo Karin-

\- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Karin. -dije agradecida de corazón-

\- Esto también es por Naruto y tus hijos. A la larga y son también del clan Uzumaki, el mismo clan del que yo provengo. Debo vengar lo que los dioses y los titates le hicieron a los últimos miembros de mi clan. -dijo en actitud seria-

Después de unos segundos de silencio, yo le pregunto.

\- ¿Y que pasará después? Si logramos regresar en el tiempo con éxito, ¿Qué pasará con nosotras? ¿Podremos seguir existiendo o qué pasará? -

\- Bien, te diré que es lo que va a pasar. Vuelve a imaginar el cordón del tiempo que te expliqué hace un momento. Ahora y el cordón se deshace, se entrelaza de nuevo y retorna a un punto más atrás de su curso. Si todo resulta como lo planeamos, lo que pasará después es que la linea del tiempo tomará otra vía distinta. Y con ella les seguirán las otras dos y así el cordón se formará de nuevo pero llendo en otra dirección a la que venía al principio. En este caso, tu y yo, estamos en la dirección original del espacio tiempo. Si la alteramos y logramos cambiar el destino... Es totalmente seguro que todo lo que pase desde ese punto hasta nuestra realidad Hoy... ...desaparecerá para siempre. Será como si jamás hubiese existido. -asevera ella con algo de frialdad ante nuestro posible destino-

Entendiendo mejor la realidad de las cosas, le contesto a Karin.

\- Si puedo hacer que haya una realidad en la que mi familia no tenga que morir, estoy dispuesta a todo. El resto no me preocupa ya. -digo con determinación-

Karin me observa de reojo con sus anteojos de montura roja que siempre cargaba puestos. Y después de eso ella entonces sigue hablando.

\- De acuerdo. Así es la cosa: Hay cuatro subniveles en el Laboratorio. Los subniveles 1, 2 y 3 están entre los 500 a 2 kilómetros bajo la superficie. La máquina del tiempo se encuentra el la número 4, la última, la de más abajo. Está a casi 10 kilómetros de profundidad. La razón: la maquina del tiempo usa el calor del núcleo de la Tierra como su fuente de poder. Es infinita, o al menos lo será por algunos millones de años más. El trabajo de los investigadores fué el cómo implementarla y además estabilizarla para convertirla en una fuente de energía sin alterar el núcleo del planeta. De otro modo habríamos destruido el mundo en nombre de la ciencia y eso no sería bueno. Por medio de taladros especiales, transferimos el calor del núcleo de la Tierra a través de elementos conductores llevándolos hasta el receptor de energía de la maquina y con eso se alimenta. Hay que llegar allá para encenderla; pero te advierto que no será como encender la cafetera. Tomará media hora iniciar la máquina y activar la secuencia de comandos. Y luego de algunos ajustes, programar la fecha de retorno, el lugar y la hora y esperar que la celda de poder carge la energía que necesita para enviarte de vuelta al Pasado. Te advierto también que es posible que sufras alguno o varios leves efectos secundarios en tus funciones psicomotrices: Perdida de la conciencia, desorientación, perdida efímera de la memoria, falta de equilibrio, posible perdida temporal de las funciones del lenguaje y tal vez anomalías de las funciones cognitivas como retraso mental léve a severo. Esto último ya es irreversible. ¿Tienes alguna otra duda?-dijo Karin con tanta paciencia y naturalidad, que no pude evitar sudar en la nuca y tragar saliva del susto que eso implicaba. Pero en fin...

\- Sí, tengo una pregunta, ¿Hay algo más que deba saber antes de empezar a cagarme en los pantalones? -pregunté con sarcasmo y algo de pavor.-

\- Bueno, fuera de todo lo que acabo de decirte... ...mmm, no. Todo está bien. - responde Karin sonriendo-

\- Bien. Andando. -

Y así iniciamos por bajar hacia el cuarto subnivel, en donde reposaba la máquina del tiempo, en la cuál, estaba nuestra última esperanza de salvar a la humanidad... Y recobrar con vida a mi familia.

Rápidamente bajábamos por un largo camino de túneles. Cada subnivel estaba rodeado y comunicado por pasillos que le daban la vuelta y al llegar al acceso al siguiente subnivel, este era un largo túnel que descendía en diagonal hasta comunicar con el otro.

Karin y yo íbamos deprisa; no teníamos tiempo que perder. La verdad de todo, es que a medida de que ella y yo íbamos descendiendo más por el Laboratorio, la tierra no cesaba de temblar; no era como un terremoto, es como si algo cayera justo al lado de nosotras mientras avanzamos más. Como si lo que sea que fuese estuviese detrás de las paredes de los túneles que nos cubrían. No me quedaría a averiguarlo; mas yo seguía en alerta ante cualquier cosa.

Entre miedo y zozobra, llegamos al segundo subnivel: es el área administrativa. Todo lo que se maneja a nivel de personal, mantenimiento y logística en general estaba aquí. Seguimos corriendo por los pasillos del subnivel y mientras pasábamos por ahí, Karin dice:

\- A partir de aquí la entrada a los últimos dos subniveles es restringida. -

\- ¿Hay peligro allí? -le pregunto -

\- No, pero ya son áreas clasificadas. El subnivel tres es el área de Investigación y Desarrollo. Todo lo que puedas imaginar sobre la Ciencia lo hallaremos en ese lugar; Allí trabajaba el Dr Radamanto. Su trabajo de toda la vida, quedó registrado en esas instalaciones. -contesta mi amiga de gafas-

\- Y a partir de allí es la entrada a la máquina del tiempo que solo el personal de ese subnivel tenia acceso a ese lugar. ¿No es así? -deduzco-

\- Correcto. Todo el personal que estaba involucrado en el trabajo de la máquina tenía una tarjeta de acceso electrónica que estaba consignada en la computadora central con toda la información de loa empleados del Laboratorio. -dijo Karin-

\- ¿Y tú tienes esa tarjeta? -

\- Es el método más sencillo para entrar; cuento con que la energía del reactor siga funcionando y no ponga problemas. De otra forma o usamos de algún jutsu o rompemos la entrada. -aclara la Uzumaki-

\- Daría igual en este caso cual opción se use. Personalmente elegiría la tercera opción- confieso-

\- Sabía que dirías eso, Hinata. Eres igual que Naruto. -responde ella-

\- Es lo que él diría en estos casos. Y estoy convencida de que es lo que él haría. -refuto su respuesta-

Pero al igual que cuando comenzamos a bajar, de nuevo empezamos a sentir temblores surgir de entre las paredes lo cual ya nos generaba mucha preocupación.

\- Qué demonios. ¿Qué pasa con estos temblores? - hablaba con brusquedad-

Karin seguía marchando sin decirme nada; solo se limitaba a observarme y a como tratar de analizarme. Yo la ignoraba y me preocupaba más por nuestra situación.

\- ¿Será que es un sismo? ¿Un terremoto? -ahora le pregunto-

\- Sería demasiado peligroso. Los epicentros se localizan a varios kilómetros bajo la tierra. Sentir uno a esta profundidad sería una muerte segura; estamos bajo millones de toneladas de piedra y roca. Moriríamos sepultadas de inmediato. -explica Karin-Las

Las dos seguimos avanzando por el túnel que llevaba hasta el tercer nivel. A eso de los temblores, se sumó unos horrendos gritos y voces que surgían de la tierra. Voces y llantos desgarradores que a Karin y a mí nos llenaban de miedo. Era inevitable por cuanto nos arriesgabamos en una misión sin precedentes y además no sabíamos si tendríamos éxito o sólo era una esperanza perdida y estamos condenadas a morir.

Gritos y aterradores alaridos llenos de agonía retumbaban en el aire; y para empeorarlo más, el aire se estaba haciendo oscuro, puesto que había humo negro que salía de la tierra y envolvía el ambiente. El humo nos cegó la poca luz que aquel túnel podía iluminar y un irritante olor a quemado y azufre llenaba el aire y hacía casi insoportable el caminar allí. Negar que teníamos mucho miedo en aquel momento sería una vil mentira sin mencionar que es algo estúpido; sin embargo no avanzar sería lo mismo que cometer suicidio. Corrimos púes, mucho más rápido y haciendo uso de mi Byakugan y la señal sensorial de Karin para detectar mi chackra, de ese modo ella podría seguirme el paso y no se quedaría atrás. Aunque yo iba adelante, siempre me mantenía hablando con ella para indicarme por donde ir y a la vez para aliviar la tensión entre nosotras. Estábamos vueltas de los nervios por los ruidos que oíamos, sí; pero no éramos cobardes ni mucho menos arrepentidas por haber venido hasta aquí. Y así luego de varios minutos que se hicieron eternos paranosotras, llegamos al fin al tercer subnivel. El lugar era igual que un laboratorio de química y de fisica juntos pero a nivel gigantesco. Era como toda una tienda departamental de solo Desarrollo y Ciencia.

\- Santo Dios, nunca creí que llegaríamos. - dijo una Karin asustada- (Y no era para menos).

\- Ya sólo nos queda bajar un nivel más y llegaremos a la máquina del tiempo. - le dije con miedo, pero muy decidida-

\- ¿Qué acaso no te asusta nada de esto? -pregunta con horror-

\- Sí, sí me asusta. -le contesto-

Pero mi rostro es tan frío e inexpresivo que Karin no se la cree ni por un momento.

\- Pues vaya qué miedo tienes Hinata. No se te nota ni un poquito. Podrías al meno fingir que tienes algún agitamiento de...

Un terrible estruendo nos sacude y una explosión sale de la parte de la pared que estaba al lado de nosotras. Un humo negro similar al que nos estaba asfixiando atrás sale con fuerza del hueco que dejó la explosión y como un rayo, salen de ahí varios demonios de a pie con espadas y armaduras dispuestos a matar.

\- ¡Ahhhh! -Karin grita asustada-

Y enseguida cae al suelo sorprendida por el estruendo. Cuando puede volver a estar en sí, un demonio del Tártaro se acerca frente a ella y la ataca con su espada. Karin sintió la muerte pasar por sus ojos en aquel mismo instante al ver a un demonio armado venir a quitarle la vida, cuando de pronto me acerco por sorpresa de un lado, y con un Kushou, golpeo al demonio y lo estampo contra la pared del lugar.

\- ¡Hinata! -grita de preocupación-

\- Karin, huye. Yo me encargo. - le respondo-

\- ¡E-Espera Hinata! -

\- ¡Ya, ocúltate ¿quieres?! -la regaño-

Y Karin sale entonces con prisa a buscar cubierta y protección mientras yo enfrento a los demonios.

Solo tengo dos kunais como arma, pero no es lo único con lo que dispongo así que prescindo de él y resuelvo encararlos con taijutsu. Y no de cualquier taijutsu; hablo del estilo del clan Hyuga del Circulo celestial de los 8 Trigramas. Y nuestra técnica de ataque del Puño Suave.

\- ¡Byakugan! - despierto mi dojutsu-

Y la pelea así comienza.

Loa demonios eran feroces y atacaban con furia. Sus espadas cortaban el aire y se escuchaban blandir con cada lanzada. Pero aunque sean demonios, son solo guerreros, pero no son ninjas. No tienen la habilidad, la destreza y velocidad de reacción que poseemos los shinobis. Por lo tanto, sus ataques los esquivaba con naturalidad y no lograban causarme ni un rasguño. Ante su falta de nivel comparados con el mío, tomo una posición de ofensiva y los miro con ojos desafiantes y llenos de soberbia y les digo.

\- Es mi turno. -

El Juho Soshiken aparece de inmediato en mis manos y empiezo el contraataque. El poder de mi técnica era mucho más poderoso cuando mi dojutsu se encontraba activo. Y ahora estaba en su máximo poder. Uno a uno caían las horribles criaturas míticas del Hades con cada golpe de mis puños de chackra. Su armadura se hundía, sus espadas se rompían y sus cascos se hacían pedazos. Pero estoy llena de furia; mientras peleaba, recordé el dolor que me provocaron al morir y ver que enterraban a mi familia. Ese día... Ese maldito día... En el que me dieron la noticia, que Naruto y mis hijos... Fueron asesinados por un dios del Olimpo en una fatal batalla que libraron contra un titán, un titán llamado Cronos.

Peleaba con odio al mirar a los ojos a esas criaturas espantosas, viendo cómo a pesar de ser quienes causaban dolor en el Infierno, eran ellas quienes ahora se revolvían del dolor con cada golpe de mis Puños de León. No sabía de mí en ese instante. Peleaba, y era como si no estuviera consciente de que peleaba: porque lo estaba haciendo con Violencia.

El Puño Suave se caracteriza por ser refinado, sutil e impecable. Pero ninguna de las tres cosas las hacía: era agresiva, violenta y en extremo sanguinaria. Perdí mi noción de la realidad y me nublé en una clase de estado de frenesí violento. No solo los golpeaba para dejarlos fuera de combate: Los mataba sin piedad ni compasión. Herirlos no lo hacía suficiente; si no los doblaba, los fracturaba, si de la furia de mis golpes y patadas no los deformaba, los destrozaba, o los desmembraba, y si no los hacía sangrar y que su sangre no salpicara mi rostro o mi ropa, no me sentiría del todo segura, si de verdad lea asesinaba. ¿Para qué respetar el código de honor ninja y tener piedad del enemigo vencido? El mundo ha sido destruido y la humanidad ya no existe. ¿Qué importancia tenía eso ahora? No valía la pena. Ellos no tuvieron compasión con los humanos. Cronos no la tuvo para matar a Boruto y a Himawari; y ese dios que no conozco tampoco tuvo la compasión para no atravesar con una espada el corazón de mi marido y Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja y extrarle el bijuu de su interior. No tengo la intención de contener por nada de este mundo la ira que me estaba matando por dentro. Jamás perdonaré a quienes les quitaron la vida a Naruto y a mis hijos. ¿No es justo acaso actuar de este modo por algo así? ¿Me invalidan a mí, el deseo de cobrar venganza de una madre que lo ha perdido todo en esta vida? Si me he dejado llevar por el mal camino y me habré de perder también en el Infierno por cruel y asesina, pues que me pierda. ¡Pero no pienso dejar de ningún modo que las cosas que se queden así! Nadie se mete con lo que más quiero en la vida, me lo quita y se queda tan tranquilo.

A medida que avanzaba, aparecían más demonios surgir de entre la tierra envueltos en humo negro saliendo de distintas partes del lugar. Karin se escondía y buscaba evitar el combate; entre tanto yo, dejaba a lo largo y ancho del pasillo cadáveres de demonios. No sabía cuantos más aparecerian, pero sinceramente no llevo la cuenta de a cuantos he matado y no me importaba en lo absoluto, solo avanzar y matar a todos los demonios de Hades. Creo que eran alrededor de por ahi unos 300 demonios de guerra más o menos, a los que a todos y cada uno, asesiné de la manera más cruda y violenta posible; a tal punto, que a un último usé contra él una nueva variante de mi Puño Suave. Había practicado hace muy poco desde que supimos de la muerte de Sasuke al haberse enfrentado sólo contra un dios del Olimpo al descubrir el plan siniestro para destruir La Tierra y a la humanidad. Pero Sasuke cometió dos errores que lo llevaron a la derrota: uno fué el no pedir ayuda a Konoha y a Naruto, que no habría sido un problema; y dos, que tuvo la tan mala fortuna, que haya tenido de rival a un oponente inmortal, que a diferencia de Madara cuando la Cuarta Gran Guerra Mundial Ninja, este era dios desde antes que existiera el Hombre sobre la Tierra.

Total, el caso es que tenía vencido al último demonio, atrapado en mi círculo de 8 Trigramas. Y ahora...

\- ¡Juuken! -

Un golpe de Puño Suave atraviesa su pecho impactando en su interior a distancia de unos 10 metros. El demonio se aturde mientras que por medio de mi jutsu y mi control de chackra, el cual puedo manipular con mis manos, tomo con una el corazón de la criatura y lo aprieto con rudeza, haciendo que esta exhale un alarido agónico y ensordecedor. Lo miré y él en miró; y pudo ver como yo lo veía sentir, cómo éste sufría del tanto dolor que yo le estoy causando. Y al darse cuenta de lo que yo le hacía, le sonreí de satisfacción. Y la verdad, hacerlo me hizo sentir muy bien.

\- Si hubiese querido, mi vida habría sido muy distinta en el Pasado. Hoy sería una renegada de mi Aldea, y ésta, habría sido la razón de mi destierro...-

Concentrando chackra directamente en el corazón del demonio para que éste no se derribara solo al piso, comienzo a golpearlo en su órgano vital con furia sin hacerlo explotar.

\- 1, 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 63... -

Y a la última palma, sujeté de nuevo su corazón en mi mano. Y con voz fría y sin alma alguna dentro de ella, le digo en sentencia:

\- Kin Juuken (Puño Suave Prohibido): Ocho Trigramas, 64 palmas sangrientas.-

Y en el acto, aprieto mi mano derecha y el corazón del demonio revienta dentro de él, viéndolo morirse de la peor manera, escupiendo sangre por la boca para luego caer retorciéndose y quedando tieso en el suelo sin parar de sangrar de su boca y severamente golpeado tanto fuera cómo por dentro de su cuerpo. Ese, era el final de la escena.

Terminada mi tarea de despejar el camino voy a buscar y encontrarme con Karin para ponernos en marcha nuevamente. No diré nada sobre cuál fué su cara cuando vió con sus ojos la masacre que se regaba frente a ella. Criaturas muertas tiradas como basura a por todo el lugar. Decirme algo... La verdad no podía. Tenía pánico de hacerlo. En ese justo momento yo era el ser que más le causaba miedo en todo el mundo. Y no era para menos. Karin me temía y le asustaba verme; y por eso no sabía qué decirme. Por consiguiente, hablo yo entonces.

\- Ya no soy más la Hinata que conociste, Karin. Entre más pronto lo entiendas será mejor. Sólo acabemos ésto rápido y salgamos de aquí. Prometo que es la última vez que me verás. - le dije con voz de muerta-

\- H-Hinata... - sin poder salir del horror y una lágrima se le escapó-.

\- Ya no tengo remedio alguno y tú lo sabes. Creeme, es mejor así. Por favor, ahora mismo te necesito; no puedo seguir sin tu ayuda. Anda, solo aguantame un poco más y es todo. -le dije con la mirada baja por la vergüenza de mi condición-

\- Hinata, A veces pienso que,... No es así como debió pasar todo esto... Contigo. - dijo Karin-

\- Yo creo que a lo mejor, es que los peores demonios no son los que vienen de la tierra; somos aquellos que hemos caído del cielo. -le hablo metafóricamente-

\- Aun así... Eso es muy triste. Vamos. Tenemos que seguir. Aún falta para llegar al último subnivel. - complementa Karin-

Y así salimos hacia la entrada al túnel que conduce al cuarto subnivel del Laboratorio, dejando atrás aquel pandemónium y concentrándonos de nuevo en nuestro objetivo. Al llegar a la puerta, Karin utiliza la tarjeta de acceso y desbloquea la seguridad de la entrada; y finalmente consigue abrirla y avanzamos directo hacia la máquina del tiempo. El camino era mucho más largo por túnel. A decir verdad, se llegaba hasta allá por un elevador. Pero no queuamos arriesgarnos a que ocurriera un chasco en el descenso y nos atoremos en la mitad del camino entre toneladas de corteza terrestre, así que usamos el camino largo y de a pié. Llevó tiempo avanzar y a buen ritmo constante, pero sin embargo, y tras pasados unos 10 minutos de camino a velocidad ninja, llegamos al fin, al cuarto y último subnivel del Laboratorio; y con él, contemplaban nuestros ojos, la máquina del tiempo. Un gran tablero de control de 180 ° grados con silla giratoria automatizados. Las luces del lugar, se encendieron de inmediato iluminando todo el lugar y a la máquina de tiempo. Tenía una plataforma circular en la base rodeada como especie de cuatro pilares de acero y partes de bronce bruñido, conectados a enormes redes de energía y un túnel que se elevaba por encima de la estructura de la máquina. En el centro de la plataforma habían tres escalones circulares; y en el centro de aquel gran peldaño redondo, había una cabina esférica transparente de tonalidad azul aguamarina hecha de un material sintético templado con un espacio adecuado para dos personas; la cual, se sostenía en el aire por ondas electromagnéticas que hacían que la esfera levitara.

Al presenciarla en más detalle, le pregunto a Karin.

\- ¿Esa es la máquina que algunos decían que era la peor arma de destrucción masiva de la Historia? Se ve como algo completamente distinto a lo que me imaginaba. Más bien parece el tobogán de alguna atracción de feria o un parque de diversiones. -dije con cierto aire de chiste-

\- Pues ese "tobogán" como tú lo ves es el invento más grande de la humanidad creado por la Ciencia. Un mito visto así durante miles de años convertido en un hecho real. El Dr Radamanto Samos lo hizo posible. - dijo Karin observando con admiración y algo de orgullo-

Imaginaba el por qué de su reacción. El haber formado parte de el logro más importante del Hombre la hacía como ver estrellas. Al fin y era la pasión más grande de Karin. Desde que la conozco ha vivido cerca de todo lo que se considere Ciencia. Fué secuaz de Orochimaru y desde entonces ha trabajado en sus laboratorios. No era una sorpresa para ella todo lo que la rodeaba. Y ahora aquí, su conocimiento era la única oportunidad que tenemos para volver en el tiempo.

Karin se aproxima al tablero de control y de una vez comienza a activar la secuencia de inicio de La máquina del tiempo. Botones, sonidos de computadora del futuro, sonidos de maquinas moverse y hacer como una nave cuando está encendiendo, era lo que contemplaban mis ojos con mucho asombro debo decir. Karin no era la kunoichi más fuerte de todas, pero destacaba por su intelecto y en eso nadie le ganaba. En definitiva los Uzumaki son un clan increíble. No me extraña que me haya enamorado de uno. ¿Hace falta preguntar por qué?

Finalmente, Karin desactiva los protocolos de seguridad; Un campo de fuerza de energía pura protegía el paso hacia la plataforma de la máquina del tiempo. Después de varios minutos de tocar y manipular comandos y otros controles, Karin desactiva el campo de fuerza y la máquina del tiempo, se hallaba ahora a nuestro alcance. Avanzo paso a paso con asombro hacia la máquina mientras Karin terminaba con algunos ajustes.

\- Ya casi está lista. He iniciado el protocolo de preparación para lanzar la esfera a la barrera del espacio tiempo. Ahora solo falta ingresar en el tablero de control los datos del sitio en el tiempo en el que se regresará en el tiempo. - dijo ella muy concentrada-

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ya está lista para viajar en el tiempo? - le pregunto-

\- Así es. Te lo mostraré. Cambiaré a control remoto. - Ahora Karin digitaba unos comandos y de pronto un tablero portátil se desprende del tablero de control central y entonces ella viene hacia mí y me muestra unas gráficas en él.

\- La secuencia ingresa los datos de la fórmula para descifrar la ley que rige el espacio tiempo y le permite modificarla. Al ejecutarla, esa ecuación se altera y debe ser repuesta por una nueva con las cifras y datos precisos para que la ley del espacio tiempo vuelva a integrarse pero con un cambio en la ecuación. Si un dato queda mal ingresado, el sistema dará una alarma y la secuencia de lanzamiento será anulada y la máquina no podrá viajar en el tiempo. Si eso ocurre, tardaría horas en reiniciar los protocolos. Y si no se ejecuta la secuencia pronto correctamente, la celda de energía dejará de fluir en la máquina y hay sí que no podremos hacer nada. Esperar a que la celda de energía se recargue toma mucho más tiempo porque necesita recoger el calor del núcleo terrestre y transformarlo en energía pura lo cual tarda muchísimo.-

\- ¿Cuanto es eso? - le pregunto-

\- Unas dos o tres semanas. - me responde-

\- Mmm, pues... Hazlo bien, Karin. - como intentando desearle muy buena suerte-

\- Sí, eso haré. - comprendiendo la responsabilidad que caía sobre sus hombros-

Pero por imposible que se vea esa situación, confío en Karin, en que de verdad lo hará bien. Y se lo confirmo.

\- Karin, yo realmente creo, que tú vas a hacerlo bien. -

\- Gracias, Hinata. - decía más aliviada ahora-

Karin entró a la plataforma con el tablero portátil, ingresando los datos del lugar en el tiempo al que iremos a regresar. Cuando sentimos un temblor muy fuerte que empezó a sacudir la tierra y el suelo que pisabamos.

\- ¿¡Qué es eso!? ¿Problemas? - pregunto alarmada-

\- Esto no puede estar pasando. - dijo Karin-

Y cuando aquel temblor se hizo mucho mas agudo, la tierra en la parte de al frente de la máquina del tiempo se abrió y tras abrirse una gran explosión que salió de aquel gran hueco que se abrió de la tierra. Y allí, apareció el Desastre. El que fué en el principio cuando la Tierra era un Caos; quien en el Inicio creó el mundo con las potencias elementales y que Hoy la destruía con maldad. Un titán aparece en escena surgiendo de la tierra, escupiendo lava de su interior; puesto que su cuerpo está hecho de lava misma, supe de inmediato de quien se trataba.

\- ¡Hinata! -grita Karin-

Sabía el motivo por cual ella gritó así de ese modo. Estaba asustada por mí, pero también sabía, que era por algo más.

El titán que acabó con mis hijos, está ahora justo en frente de mí.

\- Así que eres tú,... Cronos. - digo con frialdad-

Y la abominable criatura colosal, entra en escena dando una muestra de su aterrador aspecto. Tan grande es, que solo la mitad de su cuerpo podía caber en el lugar sin entrar hasta donde está la máquina. Tan grande, aterrador e imponente, así se veía el responsable de quitarles la vida a Boruto e Himawari y que yo, sin una pizca de terror o pánico adentro de mí, me planto frente al titán en muestra de valor y de valentía.

Sin embargo y cuando creíamos más que el panorama se prestaría para inimaginablemente, tener que enfrentar en batalla al titan del caos y la destrucción, un nuevo personaje hace su aparición, el cuál, cambia radicalmente toda la situación. Ahora sí, estamos en graves problemas.

\- No... Noooo... ¡Nooooooooo! ¡No puede ser! ¡No es posible! ¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡A qué demonios has venido! ¡Por qué estás aquí...! ...¡Apolo! -

Grita Karin contra el nuevo visitante que bajaba del cielo en un haz de luz con una capa roja y una armadura de plata y oro que brillaba como el sol y una gran espada que sostenía en su mano derecha. Tenía una muy buena apariencia, difícil de creer que un ser que a simple vista, se mostrase bueno y gentil, fuera a ser La Bestia causante de todo esto.

Miré a Karin con mi alma llena de coraje y le pregunto.

\- ¿Apolo? ¿Ese dios que está ahí... - ahora me daba vuelta y lo miraba a él - es el mismo que mató a Naruto? -envuelta en furia, termino la pregunta.-

\- Así es. Él es Apolo. Es el dios del Olimpo que organizó la destrucción del planeta y de todos los humanos. El fué el que mató a tu esposo... ¡Y el responsable de también matar a Sasuke!-

Dejó de dirigirse a mí para ahora gritarle a él.

\- ¡Apolo! ¡Maldito seas, infeliz! ¡Has matado a todos los humanos de la Tierra, maldito sanguinario! ¡Y también mataste a Sasuke! ¡Me quitaste al hombre que siempre he amado, aún así fuera en silencio! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Yo te maldigo a tí, Apolo! - su grito sonó como a un alarido que venía desde lo más profundo de su alma.-

Sé que esto no viene al caso pero, había pensado que loa sentimientos de Karin hacia Sasuke habían cambiado por completo, sin embargo veo ahora que estuve equivocada. Ella aún lo amaba y había estado cargando con esa cruz por todos estos años. Aún a sabiendas de que él ya tenía familia y se mantuvo al margen de ese asunto, su amor por él no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Seguía siendo la misma Karin de antes.

\- ¿Así osan hablarle a un ente que es traído desde el mismísimo monte Olimpo? Yo soy un dios que ha venido para instaurar el orden aquí en la Tierra. Mi nombre es Apolo. Y me sorprende que aún los mortales no nos guardan respeto ni siquiera porque ha llegado el Día del Juicio Final. - contesta el dios-

Karin se sobresaltó de la indignación ante la respuesta tan confiada del dios. Lo que hizo que en medio del llanto, su rostro mostrara una clara y evidente ira en contra de él.

\- Eso es así. -intervengo yo ahora- Lamento mucho éste recibimiento por parte de mi amiga. Pero, deberá comprender los motivos que tiene para sentir tantas emociones dañinas en su corazón. -

Apolo ladeó un poco su cabeza ante la extraña respuesta que le daba. Pero no me detuve allí.

\- Pienso que tú lógica es clara y ésta no se debe discutir por ningún motivo. No hay que entender las decisiones de los dioses; sólo nos queda él obedecerlas y aceptar sin resistencia su voluntad divina. ¿O me equívoco? - le pregunté al dios-

\- Eso suena convincente de parte de una mortal. Pero siento que por alguna causa no comparto tus palabras. Hay algo oculto y maquillado tras tus labios, que no me agrada de ninguna manera. ¿Puede saberse, mujer mortal, que son esas ocultas intenciones tuyas? - el Muy maldito no es estúpido y descubre mi engaño-

Entonces, decido a enfrentarlo con la verdad.

\- Bien, pues si siendo así, entonces te lo diré. Para ser honesta, siento el mismo dolor, odio e ira que tiene mi amigaahora justo ahora. A decir verdad, creo que no fué ofensiva al hablarle a usted de ese modo. Estoy convencida de que le dijo toda la verdad de lo que en realidad es usted. Por eso dije que lamento mucho que no pudiera expresarse de otra manera ante un dios del Olimpo. Porque verá... Seamos realistas, ¿¡Cómo carajos pretende que le rindamos pleitesía y encima de todo nos sometamos y hasta que agradezcamos que nos haya arrebatado toda nuestras vidas y acabase con lo que más amábamos en esta Tierra!? Discúlpeme usted señor, no sé que es lo que crea, y la verdad me importa un culo toda su opinión sobre nosotras, pero no aceptaremos ser fieles ante esto. El orgullo, la arrogancia, la impiedad y la tiranía, la ambición, la maldad, la corrupción y la crueldad, la muerte y el fun de la paz; ¡un ser que se proclame ser un dios y lleve todas estas cosas, no merece nuestra adoración! ¡Lo único que se merece y que recibirá, no sólo de nosotras sino también de todos los humanos que ahora ya no están... Es nuestra Revelación! - respondo alzando mi voz-

\- Mmmmm... Es una horrible pena. Supongo que esto significa que no tenemos nada más de qué hablar. - dijo Apolo-

\- Absolutamente. -le contesto-

\- Por ese motivo es que los humanos han ofendido a los dioses y debido a la multitud de sus faltas han acarreado para sí mismos todas éstas desgracias que les han sucedido. Esperaba ahora que al menos algún sólo mortal se arrodillara y pidiera clemencia, que acepta nuestros designios y se amolda a la realidad que ahora les sirven. Pero veo que ha sido inútil. Aún ante la muerte, todos los humanos siguen siendo obstinados y rebeldes y no aceptan nuestra voluntad; y esto se ha repetido en todas las partes de este mundo. Por eso es que se merecen ser castigados. Por eso merecen éste Fin. No hay otra salida. El deber de ser expiados de su naturaleza rebelde y prepotente, esa es su tarea. Es el camino que todos los humanos deben tomar. Y además... No se debe permitir que la humanidad cambie o altere ese destino. Por eso saben bien a que he venido hasta aquí. Ustedes deben dejar todo que están haciendo... AHORA. -sentencia el dios.- pero al ver al cabo de un momento que Karin y yo no dijimos nada, no hicimos movimiento alguno y que mucho menos tenemos la intención de dejar la máquina del tiempo, el dios contesta.

\- Han escrito su final bajo su puño y letra. Antes de proceder a expiar sus culpas, declarame una cosa, mujer. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - pregunta Apolo-

\- Es un honor para usted saberlo -hablé con soberbia- Me llamo Hinata Hyuga. Soy una kunoichi de la Aldea de la Hoja, una ninja. Antes de este Caos fuí una esposa y también una madre -seguía con nostalgia- Y Hoy, soy una viuda que ha perdido al hombre que ama; y también soy una doliente que sólo ha comenzado a llorar con amargura la muerte de sus hijos. Así que le estoy hablando como a una viuda y doliente, una esposa sin compañero y una madre que ha quedado sin sus hijos... -

Arrojo uno de mis kunais con ira hacia el tablero de control, el cual estalla una de las pantallas y comienza a hacer chispas; y de repente el campo de fuerza que Karin había desactivado momentos atrás, reaparecía y ahora encerraba a Karin dentro de la máquina del tiempo, quedando separadas por una gran pared de energía. Ahora ella está a salvo del otro lado mientras yo me quedo por fuera, con un dios y un titán asesinos como enemigos. Y terminando con total furia mi línea hacia ese dios, le finalizo:

\- ...¡Que no los dejaré pasar de éste lugar! - mirada de ira-

Entonces el dios Apolo, notablemente ofendido por mis palabras, responde coléricamente.

\- Humana insolente. ¿Tú te atreves a desafiarme? Una mortal ninja contra un dios del Olimpo y un titán del Caos. ¿Eres lo suficientemente estúpida para no saber que morirás y que atravesaré esa barrera antes que tu amiga regrese en el tiempo y cambie el destino? ¿¡Piensas acaso que lo permitiré!? - preguntó el dios-

\- Si aún hay esperanza de salvar la Tierra y a todos los seres humanos que han muerto en ella, y que yo pueda recobrar todo lo que me has quitado, no tengo miedo de dar mi vida por eso. -Respondo decidida-

\- Te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de decir. -habló en tono amenazante-

\- Yo jamás retrocederé a mi palabra; porque éste... ¡Es mi camino ninja! -trayendo las palabras de Naruto a mi memoria Y él ahí, a mi lado acompañándome en espíritu.-

Espero ser atacada en cualquier momento por el dios, que éste, sin embargo se queda estático y no realiza ni un movimiento. Y de pronto, éste cierra sus ojos y respira profundo; Y cuando exhala, los abre nuevamente decidido a atacar. Entonces levantó su espada y tras sostenerla en alto por unos segundos, la bajó lentamente hasta tocar la cabeza de Cronos, ya que él se encontraba parado sobre el titán. Y cuando la punta de su espada tocó su cabeza, un aura negra se expidió de ella haciendo que Cronos emita un alarido estremecedor, el cuál sacudió nuevamente la tierra que está a nuestro alrededor. De ka espada de Apolo salió un aura color violeta en todo su alrededor y el titán quedó poseído por el aura negro que ahora brotaba de todo su cuerpo lo cual, hace que empiece a tomar un comportamiento extraño. Apoya sus enormes manos de lava en el suelo y éste se inclina hacia el con su medio cuerpo aún afuera. Cronos se inclina hacia la tierra, yendo en dirección hacia mí, mirándome fijamente con ojos de furia y lleno de intimidación, gritando de nuevo al colocarse a unos metros de mí, que no cedo de mi lugar un solo centímetro sin una gota de miedo en mis ojos. Duró así por intermedio de un minuto y después, Cronos se alejó un poco hacia atrás, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba y de pronto, sus ojos de lava se oscurecen totalmente, como apagándose y entonces luego, de su boca, empezó a tornarse roja, así como cuando se atiza la leña de algún fogón. Y al final, el titán abre su boca y de sus entrañas sale envuelto en humo negro con un fuerte olor a carbones encendidos. Y aquel humo sale de la boca de Cronos, y se dirige hacia el suelo, que al tocar tierra, el humo empieza a materializarse, va tomando forma y ahora aparecen unos pies. De abajo hacia arriba el humo toma una forma física, saliendo de la boca de Cronos, y desde los pies empieza a formarse el resto de su cuerpo. Y a medida que aparece su cuerpo, saco lentamente el otro kunai de mi pierna sin dejar de observar y tras eso, y por sí solo, activo lenta y naturalmente mi Byakugan. Se forma su abdomen, aparecen dos torsos, salen cuatro brazos de él, dos en cada torso, sus manos son garras, y de ellas salen sus huesos que se convierten en espadas; y todo su cuerpo es carbón vivo del mismo cuerpo del titán.

Y cuando el humo negro le da la forma de dos cabezas a aquel makhai, una adelante, la otra atrás, y los ojos de ese demonio de guerra se encienden rojos del fuego de su cuerpo, mi Byakugan aparece por completo, el makhai lanza un grito de guerra, y entonces... ¡Inicia la batalla!

La criatura se lanza al ataque a gran velocidad igual que un ninja; yo salgi a su encuentro, yendo de frente contra él y armada de mi kunai, empiezo a enfrentarme a la bestia.

Nunca antes me había enfrentado a una criatura mítica; sólo he peleado con demonios alados y de a pié y eso, porque recién habían aparecido antes de llegar hasta aquí y siendo honesta, no eran la gran cosa. Pero pelear contra un makhai era cosa del otro mundo; está a otro nivel. Totalmente contrario a los otros, el makhai era veloz, enorme de mas de dos metros, corpulento y sumamente fuerte. Se puede oír como rechinan agudamente nuestras armas cuando chocan. No hay un instante en que mi kunai no suelte chispas y se escuche el blandir de las espadas del makhai. Peleaba, y tenía tanta habilidad al hacerlo; era como pelear contra un shinobi de muy alto nivel; era algo tan increíble como aterrador. Atacaba a gran velocidad; sabía muy bien como usar espadas para ser un demonio de dos torsos y cuatro brazos. Era hábil, ligero y mortal. Lo peor era resistir su fuerza; era increíblemente fuerte y poderoso. Se me estremecían los brazos al bloquear con el kunai sus ataques con la espada, y eran cuatro las armas con las que tenía que lidiar. Parar el golpe de una de ellas, y apenas ver como salían chispas del acero de mi kunai para desviarlo e interceptar la otra espada que venía hacia mi integridad; era muy violento y peligroso. Mi dojutsu me permite predecir e interceptar sus ataques; sin embargo, con lo afiladas de sus armas, la velocidad y precisión de sus ataques, salían tajos al azar en el aire que cortaban alguna cosa de mi exterior mientras estamos en batalla. Cortes en mi ropa, de mi cabello crecido con una cola de caballo y finalmente, hasta de cortes en mis brazos y uno en una de mis mejillas, hicieron que mi enfrentamiento contra aquella forma "humana" del titán Cronos fuera más agresivo y más furioso.

El makhai atacaba a matar, pero aún con la mucha dificultad para no doblegarme ante él, me le plantaba firme en la batalla sin ceder un centímetro de ventaja. Resistía sus ataques y hasta procuraba contraatacar, a la menor oportunidad. Aquel demonio se llenó de ira, tras lnzarne varios ataques fuertes y veloces con sus espadas, al estilo mismo de un ninja experto con su espada. Al no lograr darme muerte de inmediato, empezó a golpear con mucha más fuerza sus espadas, pero ahora sus ataques con ellas eran más lentos y predecibles. Lo cuál al notarlo, comprendí de inmediato y así fué como inició el contraataque.

Primero que todo, debo emparejar las cosas y desarmar al makhai de sus espadas que a la verdad, ya enpezaban a colocarme en aprietos. Con un rápido movimiento, sutilmente esquivo un ataque de sus espadas para colarme debajo justo, en frente de él, y apoyando una mano en el piso, hago un fuerte impulso hacia arriba y de una patada, golpeo una de sus garras y la desarmo de su espada, la cuál sale despedida de él, incrustándose en el suelo varios metros más allá.

\- ¡Bien! Una menos. Ya quedan tres. -dije mentalmente-

Seguí esquivando más ataques por parte del pequeño clon de sombra de Cronos que no dejaba de atacar. Y digo clon de sombra porque a la final era básicamente una forma más compacta de aquel titán, que seguía atacando lleno de ira y agresividad. Ahora yo manejaba la situación y fluyendo a través del enojo de esa bestia, miraba patrones y puntos ciegos, y así, descifraba sus puntos débiles los cuales yo, podría atacar. La brecha se abrió con despojarlo de su primera arma y allí deduje su enorme punto débil. El makhai tiene una debilidad: Es menos letal sin armas, lo cual lo hace más vulnerable porque es torpe para el enfrentamiento mano a mano. ¡Tenía una oportunidad! Y la mejor manera de atacarlo, era provocarlo a ira para así, hacerlo cabrear y ralentizar sus golpes de espada.

La estrategia ya estaba clara, bastaba tomar el riesgo de exponerme y resistir un poco sus peores embestidas y así, pude hallar el espacio, colarme en su punto ciego, y esta vez, de una cortada de mi kunai, aflojo su brazo; y en un segundo movimiento, usando mi Puño Suave, golpeo su otra mano que tiene por garra, y el makhai suelta su espada la cual rechazo lejos, evitando que la vuelva a recobrar: ¡Van dos!

\- Y ahora solo quedan dos. -digo en mi mente-

El makhai no se detiene pese a tener dos espadas menos y continua atacandome sin descanso. Una de esasveces lanzó un golpe de espada, el cual evado de un salto, impulsándome un poco de mi pié, y del mismo modo que una persona realiza un salto con garrocha, la espada pasa a milímetros de mi lado, esquivándola con precisión y con mis ojos cerrados. Tenía el control y ya estaba cobrando ventaja sobre mi enemigo.

Pero ahora, el makhai es más cuidadoso; no solo ataca sino que es cauteloso y ya no se regala tanto al espacio para un contraataque. Me resulta complicado hacer que se enoje como al principio. Ahora parece tener más control sobre si y es preciso para lanzarse al ataque. Intento contener su arremetida, cuando en una veloz acción, el demonio aparece de repente encima de mi y haciendo giros en el aire, lanza ataques con sus espadas en espiral que no puedo esquivar y me hacen apoyar de mi rodilla al piso usando mis manos sobre el kunai para bloquear el ataque. Pero es tan rápido, fuerte y tajante, que los cortes de espada perforan y al final, cortan el kunai en el último giro, teniendo que evadir casi de milagro y de un impulso hacia atrás el golpe de su espada que se incrusta en la tierra.

Usando de su otra espada me lanza varios ataques que yo esquivo lanzándome para atrás y después impulsándome hacia adelante en un movimiento acrobático para luego tirarme metros más atrás de un salto mortal invertido.

Cuando veo que ya me he quedado desarmada y el makhai logra desatorar la espada del piso dispuesto a volver a atacar, no veo otra opción que usar mi técnica más poderosa para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- ¡Juho Soshiken! ( _Puño Suave: Puños Gemelos de León_ ). -

Y así nuevamente, el makhai y yo corremos de frente hacia nosotros y nos plantamos batalla. El makhai usaba sus espadas y yo haciendo uso de mis puños de chackra. No podía destrozar sus armas pues estaba a la defensiva bloqueándolas, las cuales venían en todas las direcciones. Se intercalaba de torso para atacar a cierto tiempo. Pude notar eso cuando empezamos la batalla al inicio. Sus movimientos estaban conectados y eran sincronizados. La una cabeza sabía que debía hacer cuando atacaba la de su otra. Pero su sincronía y su modo de pelear marcaba una pauta, un patrón en todos sus ataques, y con una usuaria del dojutsu como rival, eso solo puede significar una sóla cosa: ¡Está perdido!

Mecanicé sus movimientos y los puntos de presión en su cuerpo al momento de lanzar algún ataque por medio de mi Byakugan y así fué como creé la final estrategia.

Primero: Despojarlo de sus espadas.

Con mis Puños de León y el poder ver sus puntos de presión corporales, me acerco a el makhai tras esquivar un ataque conjunto de sus espadas y así, con un Puño de León, sujeto su brazo que tiene armado y con el otro golpeo un punto de presión de su brazo. El makhai reaccionaba y atacaba de nuevo; y en un segundo movimiento, realizo la misma acción de antes y así me mantengo hasta acabar de golpear todos los puntos de presión de su brazo el cual, queda débil y un fuerza y de un golpe de mi Puño de León, le quito de sus garras la tercera espada. En consecuencia, el makhai se llena de coraje y en un acto de impotencia y de ira, me lanza un fuertísimo ataque con la espada que le quedaba, y entonces yo, la destrozo de un golpe con mis puños y de ese modo, cumplo con el primer objetivo. Y lanzando una mirada de sevicia hacia la criatura, le digo en respuesta.

\- Ahora es mi turno.-

Segundo: Contraatacar y eliminar.

El makhai era físicamente fuerte y corpulento. Sin embargo, noté durante la pelea, que no es exento a los ataques físicos y que también, al igual que un humano, podía sufrir daño si se le golpeaba. Es así como pese a que se lanzaba hacia mi con impotencia, lo rechazaba por medio de patadas en su pecho. Y ahora que está desarmado, ya no tiene escapatoria.

\- ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! -grito de coraje-

Y con mis Puños de León, ahora ataco al makhai que trata infructuosamente de protegerse y es impactado por mis golpes en varias ocasiones. Golpeo una y otra vez los puntos de presión de su cuerpo viendo cómo la criatura pierde fuerza y velocidad hasta quedar exhausto y sin energía producto de mi Puño Suave. Y cuando el makhai nota que no puede seguir peleando más, lanza una mirada de ira hacia mi y suelta un grito de furia. Y entonces... Doy el golpe final:

\- ¡Kin Juuken: Ocho Trigramas! - Y comienzo-

\- Uno... Dos... Cuatro... Ocho... Dieciséis... Treinta y dos... -

Un paso hacia adelante...

\- Sesenta y cuatro... -

¡Y el golpe final!

\- ¡Ciento veintiocho palmas sangrientas! -

Un cambio de mi postura en mi círculo de Ocho Trigramas, me dió la clave para ejecutar y así subir de nivel la técnica del Puño Suave, llevándola a las 128 palmas, pero con un aire más homicida. A la última palma, le exploto su corazón, enviándolo a volar hasta en frente del titán Cronos. La batalla hasta ese momento, había terminado.

El makhai está muerto y ahora el humo negro que lo había formado, se deshacía en él y lo desintegraba hasta volverlo humo de nuevo y éste regresaba a las fauces de Cronos.

El dios Apolo al ver el resultado de esa primera batalla, respondió absorto y admirado.

\- Impresionante. Es sorprendente lo que acabo de ver. Es la primera vez que veo a un mortal derrotar a un makhai y de la manera en que lo has hecho. Es increíble ver hasta donde ha llegado el poder de los humanos. Ustedes siempre han afirmado que no tienen intenciones de usurparnos a nosotros; pero con sus guerras, sus odios y sus ambiciones constantes, nos muestran que tienen algo más que ocultar. Si se traicionan y engañan entre ustedes mismos, ¿Quién nos garantiza que no se han de revelarnos y tomar el poder del mismo Olimpo?-

Al no tener una respuesta de mí, Apolo relata entonces una revelación:

\- Zeus no debió dejar que vivieran, cuando Prometeo bajo del cielo al darles el poder del fuego y permitirles valerse por sí mismos. Sabíamos que ustedes eran semejantes a nosotros y llegaría el día que alguno osara en tomarse el poder para sí y gobernar sobre todos nosotros. Pero ahora todo ha sido distinto. Zeus ya no es el que manda porque pudimos distorsionarlo todo con la Caja de Pandora. Así conseguimos dividir a los dioses y hacer que entre unos y otros se revelaran y se traicionasen entre sí. Zeus sintió miedo de que los humanos se sublevaran contra él y decidió que permitiría que el mundo fuese azotado por la furia de los titanes para infundir miedo y terror en los hombres con el fin de que no intentaran usurparlo. Pero el maldito viejo estúpido cayó en la trampa y también resultó muerto junto con toda la humanidad al ver que arrasamos con casi todos humanos. Comprendió que había cometido un grave error, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Y sin la humanidad que lo recordase, Zeus perdió todo su poder y fué muy fácil, poder asesinarlo, usando su propia espada. Esta espada era del mismo dios de los rayos; y ahora está bajo mi mano. Y por eso el cielo se oscureció y está así como lo ves ahora. Porque el dios que lo gobernaba ha caído. - relataba con maldad aquel asesino-

\- ¡Eres un monstruo Apolo! ¡Y encima de todo sonríes de todo aquello! Tú me quitaste... Todo lo que yo más amaba... Tú le robaste la vida al hombre que amo... Y de paso me quitaste a mis hijos. No voy a perdonarte por eso. ¡Tú no mereces gobernar sobre este mundo! ¡Tú no mereces ser un dios! - respondo airada-

\- Ésta será tu última insolencia, kunoichi. Pero te daré la redención en muestra de mi benevolencia: Te permitiré ir con tu familia, este mismo día. -

Y acabado de decir esas palabras, salió un haz de luz fuerte y resplandeciente de él que iluminó todo el lugar, y aquel maldito dios del Olimpo, le pasó toda aquella energía al titán Cronos, que al recibir todo el poder del dios Apolo, emitió un aterrador rugido y su cuerpo de lava se iluminó de un rojo carmesí. Y tras de eso, de su boca salió humo negro; y de ella expidieron muchos más makhais que aparecieron a prisa en todo el lugar, armados y listos para atacar.

Débil pero satisfecho, el dios Apolo me responde:

\- Fué muy impresionante ver como venciste a ese makhai. Me preguntó que pasará ahora si libero a todo un ejército de demonios de guerra. ¿Podrás aguantar el ritmo y derrotar a todos estos makhais, Hyuga Hinata? - Gritó Apolo con mucho agotamiento. -

Había usado todo su poder y se lo traspasó a Cronos para liberar a todo el ejército del inframundo. Unos mil makhais al menos están en todo el lugar preparados para pelear; y yo, con casi agotado todo mi chackra y agotada por la anterior pelea, estoy en graves problemas. Ésta vez no me salvaré. Es mi fin y el dios lo sabe.

Pero cuando el desespero estaba a punto de dominarme por completo, algo en el lugar llama la atención.

La máquina del tiempo termina de encender. Un sonido de energía fluir cada vez con más intensidad se escucha y tras ello una voz sale de la computadora central.

\- « _Secuencia de preparación completada. Ingresando loa datos para el viaje en el tiempo. Tiempo estimado para el retorno en el espacio tiempo: 5 minutos y contando.» -_

¿Cinco minutos? ¡La máquina ya está lista! Pero habrá que esperar un poco más antes de que sea lanzada. Si puedo contener un poco más a Cronos y a Apolo por esa cantidad de tiempo habremos ganado. ¡Aún existe una posibilidad! ¡Aún queda esperanza!

\- ¡Ataquen! - ordenó Apolo a los demonios-

Y todos ellos en desbandada se lanzan en dirección hacia el tablero de control y la máquina de tiempo con el fin de destruirla.

\- ¡Karin, sube ahora, deprisa! - le grito a mi amiga-

Pero Karin, que hasta ahora había sido una espectadora de todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo. En otras palabras, le pedía que me dejara abandonada y que se marchara a viajar en el tiempo sola. No era posible. ¡Esto no era parte del plan! Y Karin me reclamó esa promesa.

\- ¡No! ¡No te dejaré aquí sola! ¡Tú tienes que venir aquí! -

\- ¡Tienes que irte de aquí, pronto! ¡Ya no hay tiempo! No podré con todos ellos por mucho más. Debes dejarme aquí y salir ahora. -le digo -

\- ¡No! ¡No puedo! No te dejaré aquí a... - pero le interrumpo con un grito-

\- ¡Te he dicho que te largues de aquí de una maldita vez, Karin! Sabes que no puedo irme contigo. Me quedaré aquí. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. -

\- ¡Hinata! - gritaba de tristeza. Sabía lo que eso significaba-

\- Hazme un favor. Si ves y hablas con Naruto o mis hijos diles, que los amé hasta el último momento de mi vida.- termino de decir con mi última voluntad-

\- ¡Hinata, no! - gritó Karin bañada en llanto-

Y entonces salgo a plantarles resistencia a los makhai que vienen a atacar. Se dividieron en dos grupos: el primero fué a golpear y tratar de romper el campo de fuerza que protegía la máquina del tiempo; y el segundo se fué directo a atacar hacia mí, puesto que me he interpuesto entre ellos y el tablero de control. Y con lo último de chackra que me queda, utilizo mi última técnica.

\- ¡Juuken: Odama Kaiten! _(Puño Suave: Rotación celestial gigante).-_

Y creo una enorme esfera de chackra usando de mi rotación para repeler a todos los makhai que se acercan. La técnica me hace levitar varios metros del suelo mintras estoy girando y liberando chackra. Todo el que tocaba el Odama Kaiten salía disparado varios metros hacia todas direcciones. No paré de girar ni un segundo; trataba de ganar el mayor tiempo posible para evitar que se acercasen a la máquina del tiempo y pusiesen Fin a nuestro paso sobre La Tierra. Cada segundo que descontaba era más valioso que el oro puro. Y así pasaba el...

-« _Cuatro minutos para el lanzamiento... »_

La cuenta regresiva seguía su curso. ¡El primer minuto!...

No paro de girar aún a pesar de que el dolor por ejecutar esta técnica tan prolongadamente me estaba causando un agudo dolor en mi cabeza y mis ojos insoportables. ¡Esto valía la pena! ¡Era el todo o nada! Pero sólo resistí por treinta segundos más, hasta que mi chackra se agotó completamente y la técnica desaparece desvaneciéndose, quedando yo sin fuerzas y sin energía para mover un músculo.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡He gastado todo mi chackra! ¡No puedo hacer nada ahora! -pensé-

\- ¡Hinata! - grita una Karin muy preocupada-

\- Karin te dije que subas a esa esfera de inmediato. -le contesto-

\- Pero Hinata, tú... -la interrumpo-

\- No te preocupes por mí, de veras. Estoy bien, solo date prisa y sube. - le pedí-

Karin entonces aborda la esfera y con mucha resignación, cierra la puerta.

 _3 minutos y 15 segundos..._

Las criaturas ahora se vuelven a incorporar y ahora mucho más agresivas que antes, se me lanzan al ataque. Esta vez solo cuento con mi propia habilidad para eludir los ataques de los makhai; ¡Y son muchos! Estoy exhausta, molida y me siento perder el equilibrio a cada paso. El haber usado mi Byakugan por demasiado tiempo me está dejando incluso ciega y al borde de desfallecer. Pero aún no puedo darme por vencida. ¡Faltan menos de tres minutos! ¡Debo seguir un poco más!

Estoy al limite, mas sigo en la lucha esquivando y evadiendo a los makhais y sus espadas tratando de provocarlos y hacer que vengan a atacarme y así alejarlos de los controles. Por eso logro ganar unos treinta segundos más.

Pero entonces unas criaturas que no estaban participando en el combate y que desafortunadamente no logré distraer, atacaron y rompieron el tablero de control, el cual hizo explosión. Temiendo lo peor intenté avanzar hacia allá pero los demás makhais que peleaban conmigo me impedían el paso. ¡Estoy desesperada! Sin embargo la barrera no se desactiva. Karin de seguro habrá inhabilitado los controles desde a bordo de la esfera. Pero ahora todos los demonios se están represando en el campo de fuerza e intentaran abrirla para destruir la máquina. ¡No debo permitirlo! Pero si intento atacar en mi estado actual puedo... No... No puede ser... ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo miedo de perder mi vida?... No... ¡No lo acepto! ¡Pelearé! ¡Por supuesto que pelearé!

\- ¡No dejaré que pasen más de aquí! - grito de decisión-

Y entonces, me cuelo entre todos los makhais y corro directo hacia el campo de fuerza, para enfrentar suicida a los demonios en un acto final por darle mi alma y a toda la Tierra, una segunda oportunidad de vivir.

 _2 minutos y 5 segundos..._

Los makhais eran repelidos por el campo de fuerza. Se daba la apariencia de que no fuera a pasar nada; pero no era tal como se veía. A la verdad la barrera bloqueaba el paso y resistía la arremetida de los demonios. Pero el mayor peligro es que ellos ahora concentraban sus ataques en un sólo punto lo cuál, la barrera se sobrecargaba y a punto de ceder. Si un objeto llegaba a sobrepasar el campo de fuerza, toda la barrera cederá completa, algo así como una especie de burbuja de jabón. ¡No lo puedo permitir!

Peleo y esquivo sus ataques una y otra vez. Ya no me quedan fuerzas... Pero debo... No debo...

\- ¡Vayanse de aquí! - grité-

Y cuando la computadora marcaba 1 minuto y treinta segundos para el lanzamiento de la esfera, al ver que me aproximaba hacia ellos, se dispersan hacia todas direcciones, al darme la vuelta, mi corazón... Sufre una mortal sacudida.

...

...

Un makhai se acercó por atrás en medio de la turba y la pelea, y guardando una de sus espadas, se acerca con furia hacia Hinata, que al pronto se da la media vuelta, atraviesa su cuerpo con sus garras, atrapando en ellas su corazón. La Hyuga, es derrotada.

\- ¡Nooooooooooooooo! ¡Hinata! - gritaba Karin -

La Uzumaki de anteojos, mira con mucho dolor y espanto, la escena macabra de su amiga siendo atravesada en el pecho por una bestia, a quien ahora, apretaba su corazón.

La bestia atrapó el corazón de Hinata mientras ésta la veía a los ojos transmitiendo su odio, su furia y también su satisfacción. La misma con la que hace rato ella había matado a otros demonios. El makhai sonreía con maldad en contra de Hinata, que de su boca salía sangre y miraba espantada e impotente, como la bestia al servicio de Cronos, le estaba arrebatando su vida. Toma sus manos y las lleva hacia el brazo del makhai, e inútilmente hace un esfuerzo por safarse de él; que antes y al contrario, esta aprieta con más fuerza y mayor brutalidad el corazón palpitante de Hinata, que no puede evitar escupir sangre ante el salvajismo del demonio. Y tras mirarla a ella a los ojos una vez más, el makhai, safa su brazo de vuelta y le arranca violentamente el corazón a Hinata de su pecho, que no puede dejar de soltar un gemido de muy crudo dolor.

\- ¡Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Karin gritó espantada ante la tragedia, pero fué inútil en toda manera. No podía hacer nada.-

Hinata, era asesinada por un clon de sombra del titán Cronos, de la forma más inhumana posible. Hinata entra en de inmediato en un estado de shock catalítico. Al ser desprendida de forma violenta de su mayor órgano vital, ella cae arrodillada, sangrando inmensamente. Apenas y su rostro puede inclinarse un poco hacia abajo, solo para contemplar con horror, su pecho hueco y atravesado, rodeado y sus manos totalmente encharcadas de sangre. De inmediato comienza a sentir frío y su cuerpo comienza a temblar irremediablemente. El demonio que la ultimó toma una posición de aire de ganador y todos los makhais sueltan al unisono un alarido de victoria por su enemigo caído. Y para hacerlo todo más desgarrador, el makhai arrojó al suelo su corazón en medio de la sangre que manchaba sus garras. Hinata está contemplando ahora, el final de su vida.

 _Un minuto para el lanzamiento..._

Hinata perdía con rapidez todos sus sentidos, pero antes logró escuchar esa voz, anunciándole de una forma, que sólo pudo ofrecer resistencia al enemigo por un lapso de cuatro minutos. La tarea estaba casi completa, pero Hinata, se retiraba de escena, definitivamente.

\- S-Solo... C-Cuatro m-minutos... -

Su mente hacía eco esa débil y entrecortada frase que intentó decirla en voz alta, pero sus labios no se lo dejaron, porque ya estaban muertos; como paralizados. Había perdido la función de hablar. Y fué ahí entonces, en medio de su agonía, cuando Hinata, vió en manera de visión, una cálida y radiante luz que ilumina y comenzaba a resplandecer a todo su alrededor. Entonces ella hace un gran esfuerzo y eleva su mirada hacia arriba, cuando allí, ve con sus ojos la angelical figura de dos seres que se acercaban levitando hacia ella; dos figuras celestiales que al estar más cerca desvelaron sus siluetas y vió Hinata, que eran a la verdad dos seres angelicales...

Por primera vez desde que partieron, Hinata... Volvía a encontrarse con sus hijos.

Su hija, Himawari, a un lado izquierdo; su hijo mayor, Boruto, a su lado derecho. Ambos se acercaron a su mamá y con una mano cada uno, tomaron de sus hombros procurando que no se cayese al suelo; le estaban dando la última gota de vitalidad. Hinata mira absorta e impactada y apenas daba crédito a la revelación que tenía frente a sus ojos. Sus hijos estaban ahí, con ella, justo a su lado. Lo que tanto quería volver a tener. Comenzó a llorar y a derramar lágrimas las cuales caían en la tierra producto de su felicidad. Estaba de vuelta con su familia.

\- Boruto... Himawari... Son ustedes... -decia en su agonía, pero ya no pensaba en su sufrimiento físico; hacía rato sus funciones nerviosas dejaron de transmitir dolor y ya no quedaba nada más que hacer. Pero un increíble milagro ocurría en aquel instante en ese lugar. Hinata no se moría aún y su cuerpo seguía de rodillas sin caer al piso.

\- ¿Q-Qué pasa? ¿P-Por qué no se muere de una vez? - decía un Apolo agotado lleno en cólera sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. -

La mortal a la que ahora le había quitado la vida, no se iba de éste mundo todavía, y eso lo llenó de una profunda ira.

Karin solo lloraba ante lo que sus ojos veían. Su amiga moribunda, estaba finada, pero parecía que quería aferrarse a la vida. Solo eso podía significar una cosa: Hinata está alucinando.

Pero mientras Karin sufría la perdida inminente de su amiga, Hinata estaba restaurando una gran herida que le habían hecho en su alma; todo lo que ella había perdido, ahora lo volvía a recuperar. Y en medio de lágrimas les decia al par de muchachos:

\- Mis hijos... -

Y entonces, la silueta de una tercera persona comienza a hacer aparición en el lugar y a Hinata, se le sobresaltó el corazón de su pecho. Pese a ya no tenerlo, sentía aún así, que este, volvía a latir.

Las almas de Boruto y de Himawari voltearon su cabeza para mirar con una sonrisa en sus rostros al ser que se aproximaba hacia ellos. Y cuando finalmente la silueta revela su imagen, Hinata experimentó la más completa felicidad. El hombre que ella ama, y que perdió para siempre, ahora lo volvía a encontrar de nuevo.

\- Hinata. -dijo él con voz dulce-

Inclinado frente a ella, observaba de nuevo el rostro de la mujer que tanto amaba en la Tierra y que ahora, estaba ahí, preparándose para estar reunidos todos juntos por toda la eternidad.

Y exhalando un timido gemido inocente, de esos que ella hacía cuando apenas era sólo su enamorada adolescente, le responde.

\- N-Naruto - kun... -

El rostro de felicidad del Uzumaki y el de los hijos de aquella pareja se reflejaban con genuidad. Después de una arrebatada separación, por fin ellos, se reunían de nuevo como familia. Y entonces, oyó de nuevo la voz de Naruto, que le decía.

\- Lo lograste, Hinata. Lo hiciste estupendo. - acaricia su mejilla -

De inmediato se sonrojó aún con la escasa sangre que le quedaba. Porque Hinata para ese momento, estaba tan palida, que su piel toda era blanca por la falta de sangre-

\- Gracias, por salvarnos. -

Y tras una pausa serena y tranquila, le extiende su mano y le pide cariñosamente la moción final.

\- Ahora ven, dame tu mano. -

Y aquella luz brillante se hizo sublime ante los ojos de aquella Hyuga, que contemplaba como ahora sus hijos, dejaron de estar a su lado y se incorporaron en sus pies y sintieron el llamado que les hacía. Y luego dijeron.

\- Ya es hora. - mencionó Boruto.-

\- Sí. Nos están llamando. Vamos a casa, mamá. - dijo Himawari. -

 _30 segundos para el lanzamiento..._

 _-_ ¡Hinataaaaaaaa! - lloraba Karin a su amiga sin consuelo alguno-

Y entonces los hijos de Naruto y Hinata, se pusieron en camino y se dirigieron a la luz que muy pronto hizo desvanecer sus reflejos y sus almas se convierten en un destello de pequeñas estrellas desaparecer en el viento. Naruto ahora observa a los ojos a la mujer que ama, y con un tono tan afable y sumiso, casi a manera de susurro, le dice a su esposa:

\- Vamos, Hinata. Ahora estaremos juntos para siempre. Mi amor. -

Y con su último aliento, extendiendo su mano a la de su esposo, ella le corresponde a él, diciendo sus últimas palabras...

\- Sí cariño... Volvamos a casa... -

Y acabado de decir aquello, el alma de Hinata, es tomada de la mano de Naruto incorporándose de sus pies mientras ésta abandona su cuerpo mortal, que cae finalmente en tierra, completamente fría y desangrada. Su cuerpo se quedó, pero su alma se iba feliz con el hombre que ella amaba, tomada de su mano; y de ese modo ambos se fueron caminando juntos, sin jamás soltarse, hasta que se perdieron en la luz brillante, que desvaneció sus almas, en un bello haz de luz, dejando atrás un destello de estrellas que caían del cielo.

Hinata, había muerto.

 _10 segundos para el lanzamiento: 9... 8... 7... 6..._

\- ¡Maldita mortal! ¡Te juro que me las vas a pagar! - grita un Apolo encolerizado a lo sumo.-

Había sido vencido por una humana, al no evitar que la humanidad cambiara el Pasado, enviando a Karin, la última humana que quedaba, de regreso en el tiempo. Los makhai lograron finalmente traspasar el campo de fuerza, pero el tiempo ya se había cumplido. Hinata había logrado parar a Cronos y a Apolo el tiempo suficiente para que la máquina del tiempo se activase y en un flujo grande de energía que se sintió en el lugar, la máquina lanzaba la esfera de transporte hacia el cielo.

Entonces la Tierra comienza a temblar con violencia y todo el lugar comienza a derrumbarse, el cuerpo de una Hinata muerta tendido en el suelo con una sonrisa en los labios y un planeta que globalmente, se estaba despedazando entre explosiones de fuego y lava, alrededor del mundo.

 _-« 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... ¡Lanzamiento! »-_

Y en una fluctuación de energía, la esfera se envuelve en un rayo y se eleva por el túnel hasta que en un destello de energía, es transportada en el tiempo y un grito se escucha en eco, antes de abandonar el lugar...

\- ¡Hinata! -


End file.
